Chocolate Covered Autumns
by holy cow
Summary: Duo owns a dessert shop and his sweets can make anyone fall in love, or at least be satisfied with his cooking. However, Heero, a food critic becomes a challenge for him as a battle rages on between the two with food being just the excuse.
1. The Blind Date From Hell

Here's my second story after a long time of having absolutely no story. Hey, I was very busy and I'm sorry for it! But hopefully, I can finish this series before.. um....sometime before I die?  
  
  
  
Summary: Duo is a master chef whose cakes, pies, and all kinds of other sweets have the power to make anyone fall in love. But challenge comes in the form of Heero, a food critic who finds nothing satisfying. Thus begins a battle of will, mind, and stubbornness. Who will admit defeat first? And is Duo's cooking enough to make even the hardest heart fall in love?  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them..If I did, well, I'd sell them to crazy, but very rich fans and earn a few billions. Bill Gates, watch out! Saw this blind date thingy happen on a show, don't remember the name, but I don't own it! Oh yes, almost slipped my mind. Britney Spears bashing...sorry.  
  
Also, for those of you who read my story before, you'll know that I love long AU series with any pairing. Also, love to write in first person point of view for some reason...  
  
  
  
Chocolate Covered Autumns  
  
  
  
Chapter one: The Blind Date From Hell  
  
  
  
All was quiet and normal in the little dessert shop. Well, as quiet as you can get with these people anyway, which trust me, is a little bit less noisy than a Britney Spears concert but is still high up there in the commotion scale. Ask me how I would know about the Britney Spears thing? Well, you'll soon find out, along with the rest of them...  
  
As I pushed the door open, the little bell on top made the most annoying noise I've heard since..well, since less than two hours ago actually. God damn the day that Quatre drooped it up there. "It's a nice touch my foot!" Just pushing the door open took almost all of my reserved energy and I can only visualize jumping into my bed with the covers pulled up to my body, snuggling into the warmth and familiarity that is my bed, floating off to dreamland. Hopefully, a few beers before that will knock me out all night and the immense hangover in the morning will make me forget the hell that was today. Ha, right.. I can just see the gods above me whispering "nightmares" to each other as they gaze down at me right now.  
  
Quatre was the first person to look up from his work and at the sight of me, a smile literally lit up his face. Sometimes, I wonder why I even bother to put on Christmas lights in the shop when I can save bundles by just sticking Quatre's face in the windows and let him beam. Save that thought for December.  
  
"Hey, how did the date.." The words caught in his throat as soon as he saw my weary expression. At the irritating cheerfulness of his voice, I lifted my tired and aching head to look at him. Great satisfaction came to me as he took a few steps back from me. The mop he was attempting to clean the floor with dropped with a dull thud. Poor guy, no matter how hard he tries, he fails miserably at cooking, though I've got to give him credit for his mopping skills. He definitely takes more care than any other workers here, that's for sure. Take Wufei for example, ask him to mop the floors and he'll start complaining that it's the onna's work, that is until Relena comes and slaps him on the head. I love these people to death as if they were my own family... but right now.. I'm just looking for a kill. Well, not really, maybe I'll just fire some random people. As the saying goes by some dead ancient guy, if in pain, share the misery.  
  
"Um.. I'll be in the kitchen if anyone needs me..." Quatre stuttered uneasily and fled instantly. No one noticed his slip though and for once, no one stopped him, probably because they finally noticed my hands at the door and the murderous expression directed at all of them...but finally settling on one single slim figure..  
  
"Relena... Will you be a dear and come over here for a sec?" I said with forced brightness and gave her a reassuring smile, however, that smile didn't quite reach my eyes as they retained their lethal gaze. Everyone in the room obviously relaxed except for the figure washing dishes in the corner whose shoulders automatically tensed. Her eyes slowly turned to look at me and instantly regretted it.  
  
The blonde girl gulped and slowly edged towards the kitchen, stammering something about helping Quatre, but as she made her way slowly, a pair of strong hands pushed her forward sternly. Her eyes widened to twice their original size and with a shocked scream, tripped forward and fell into my quick, waiting hands. She promptly realized that that was the last place that she wanted to be at that moment. Smart girl.  
  
"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Relena shouted furiously at the owner of those oh so helpful hands, Wufei, who stood there with a cheeky smile and with one hand, waved at her happily.  
  
"I thought you needed my help!" At Relena's bewildered gaze, he shrugged, the innocent smile never leaving his features, though it's apparent that he was very smug for getting his chance at revenge. Relena should know better than to smack him repeatedly so many times yesterday when he criticized her apple pie.  
  
"And besides, you know that Duo will murder all of us if you escaped. I mean, giving up yourself for the greater good is always noble. Besides, you were the one who introduced him to that guy, what's his name." And with that, a collective nod came from Quatre, whose head I just noticed, popped out of the kitchen sometime during the conversation to watch the show. Sometimes I wonder why I even bother giving them a paycheck. They make my life way more trouble than it's actually worth.  
  
"He's right you know.." Hilde, who also suddenly emerged out of nowhere harmonized, just as mischievous. Seriously, where do these people come from? Don't they have to work or something?  
  
Knowing that she was trapped, not to mention betrayed as the price for free entertainment, she looked at them sullenly, promising many pain and deaths to come in the future to the three merry, smiling faces watching her. Sighing in defeat, she turned to me.  
  
"Fine...I'm so sorry Duo, but you do know that cold-blooded murder is outlawed in this state.." She looked at me with two pairs of pleading, almost crying eyes that were of an impossible size. Nice try, but that's what got me into this aggravating mess, and all sympathy that I may have had for her faded away as I recalled the previous time she used those eyes on me..  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
"Duo, I heard that this guy is a great guy! I'm sure you'll have fun! Please..for me?" Her eyes widened and tears crept out. My stomach twisted in knots at her earnest face.  
  
"Fine...only because of you. But you seriously owe me!" Do I ever win against this girl?  
  
"Yes! I knew it! I knew you'd agree! He's waiting for you outside!" What the hell? She just told me about this now!  
  
"But..you can't be serious!" That guiltless expression disappeared off her face like it was never there, and she looked towards me with an all knowing smirk. Instantly, I felt like a deer trapped in headlights, cursing my own stupidity to fall for it again.  
  
"Now don't keep the poor guy waiting! Go! Have fun!" She shoved me out the door violently. I never knew that she was so strong! Ignoring my countless protests and the hands that were tightly gripped on the door for dear life, she managed to kick me out the door and locked the door behind me.  
  
"My little boy is finally growing up," Her head peeked out the window and with an exaggerated tenderness, started to wipe away imaginary tears out of her eyes. "How can I bear to let him go? To think, it all happened so fast. Just yesterday he was still screaming his head off because he didn't get the decoder ring in the cereal box. Wait..that was yesterday, never mind then. Have fun kids! But don't have too much fun! Duo, remember your curfew!" And with those last words and a few more make-believe tears she grinned at me and waved happily. I was going to whine some more, but with the window rudely shut in my face, she wouldn't have heard me anyway, not that she would have cared.. I think I'm going to mope now..  
  
"What the hell just happened? I asked myself, completely mystified at what just took place in less than twenty seconds. Shaking my head to rid myself of my astonishment, I heard a gentle voice behind me and as I shifted to face the owner of that voice, a bouquet of perfect, red roses greeted me. I was stunned as the bouquet fell into my unsuspecting hands and as I regarded the flawless petals, the voice continued.  
  
"Hello, my name is Chris. Nice to finally meet you"  
  
Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all?  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
Right....  
  
My mind passed quickly over these unwanted memories and suddenly, I felt the corner of my eyes jumping, twitching at an unbelievable rate. There's no way in hell that I'm going to be deterred from the pleasure that's coming to me, not today.  
  
"Um..it's illegal in the other states too.." Looking at my pained appearance, Relena offered helpfully and not without a bit of hopefulness in her voice.  
  
"Do you have any clue the hell I went through today?" Before she can offer her condolences, I cut her off abruptly and continued.  
  
"A nice guy my ass.. "  
  
"He brought you roses, and come on, you've got to admit that he's cute!" Relena threw a grateful glance at Hilde, who all of a sudden, evidently decided to help her best friend...  
  
"Not the smartest move to make, Hilde." Wufei pulled her back and whispered to her when my face darkened at her words. Smart guy. They both looked away and Hilde started to whistle as I extended my undivided attention to them also. Disregarding Relena's sporadic whimpering, I tightened my fingers around her arms.  
  
"Oh yes..the giddy feeling...that lasted about 10 minutes on the car."  
  
"What happened?" Relena found a sudden interest in my love life again albeit her well-being, which is in a hazardous situation right now. She must truly have a death wish in her body somewhere.  
  
"Well... He invited me to a concert, the most sought after concert right now actually."  
  
"Ah..good!" Relena piped up happily, thinking that she's safe now.  
  
"Britney Spears.."  
  
"Ouch." Quatre, the only one who has remained silent throughout this entire ordeal murmured, and everyone in the room grimaced at the recollection of music videos that were SO overplayed, and the body parts that were SO familiar to the world now. Wufei mechanically moved into the kitchen and within five seconds, came out with a tray in his hands, with a hot steaming cup of coffee on top.  
  
"Here. You need this."  
  
Seeing the cup, I lost all my revengeful thoughts for that day. Note... for that day at least. I loosened my fingers around Relena's struggling arms and tightened them around the cup appreciatively. I sniffed the rich scent of my favorite drink lovingly as the warmth slipped from the cup and into my frozen fingers  
  
"Thanks Wu, I knew I can count on you. Unlike someone here." Glaring at Relena, I slipped the warm, inviting liquid as it made way down my throat. The heat helped me relax a bit. Feeling the sympathetic gazes on my back, I continued.  
  
"Yeah, whoever said that girl can sing either needs a mental checkup or needs to take their eyes off her posterior to actually realize that their ears are numb. I mean, if she was talented, I might not mind all the screaming, the 12 year olds wearing way too little clothing advocating child prostitution, and I might even tolerate.." I choked on my coffee as I finished my sentence, "actually, no, nothing can make me tolerate his traveling hands. I mean... the guy needed therapy for his childhood or whatever that traumatized him! He was a leech!"  
  
By this time, Quatre has gotten me a blanket from the back storage room to wrap around my body, Wufei has accommodatingly taken another trip into the kitchen and this time, the prize he found was a warm cherry pie that I'm currently wolfing down. Relena, to redeem herself, was rubbing comforting circles on my back and a foot away. And there was Hilde, completely in her element, listening to me with concern and nodding at all the right parts to demonstrate her loyal compassion for my night of torture.  
  
"The night was worse!" I complained to my friends. It's quite funny how I was thinking of killing them just a moment ago. Yeah...we have a weird relationship.  
  
"He took me back to his place." At that, everyone stared at me, captivated by my story. I've noticed something about society today..everyone loves to hear another's pity story so that they can feel better about themselves. Well, I want that pity right now.  
  
"And well, just as he was making his move, and me trying desperately trying to push him away.." It was completely silent in that room for once as everyone held their breath for a few seconds, silently urging me on with my story.  
  
"What happened?" Quatre asked, eager to hear more of my terrible night. See, this is always what happens. I always get set up with some random guy, and these people wait for me after each date to hear my disaster. It never fails... I think this is their "entertainment night" for each week. Love to know that I'm loved... I am starting to have a sinking suspicion that these people set me up with every weirdo on the planet just to hear about my date. I can actually picture Wufei going into a hospital, riding the elevator to the mentally unstable.and giving them each my phone number. How else can you explain it?  
  
"The door opened and his mom appeared." Wow, this story must be better than my usual ones. At this far into my narration, they all looked at me unbelievingly.  
  
"You're kidding!" Relena started to crack a smile slowly as she realized that I was almost to the climax of my story. Shooting a glare at her to assure that I wasn't kidding...no matter how much I wish I was, she tried to go back to her "I'm so concerned and serious" façade, but it wasn't working for her at all. She looked like she was squirming as she was battling between laughing and somberness. One will kill her, and one will save her, that's all I can say.  
  
By this time, the cup and the plate were completely clean albeit a few crumbs. I placed it next to me longingly, remembering all the delightfulness they granted me in my time of distress. My eyes moved grudgingly away from the plates when a polite cough from someone distracted me from my pleasant memories. Ah, they were so good to me.  
  
"His mom came in..just when he was trying to literally climb onto me, and when I was about to open a can of whoop ass.. I was shocked to say the least and felt so humiliated! You guys know that it takes a lot to make me feel like a fool, but seeing this 5 foot old lady looking down at us on the sofa in very um.. compromising positions is not on my top list of things to do." After attempting to glare at Hilde who I distinctly heard a giggle from, I sighed in defeat after my glare did nothing but fueled her laughter.  
  
"That wasn't the worse of it. It was what she said after she saw us." Oh dear, this is probably one of those memories that will burn into my mind. I'm sure that I'll continuously have nightmares about this until my permanent residence is in a rocking chair.  
  
"She came in with a handful of clothes and said to him: "I just washed these for you, and I also made your bed, but before you two get that sofa dirty, put a sheet on it.""  
  
The room seriously exploded as the sounds of laughter surrounded me. My hands were covering my blushing face and my mind going through all the reason why I didn't become a priest. I can almost feel my head expanding as sounds of laughter made their way into my frustrated ears.  
  
"ARE YOU PEOPLE DONE YET??!"  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Apparently not...  
  
After quite a while, and quite a few reason of becoming celibate, the racket around me lessened and I can actually hear myself think.  
  
"Shut up!" My voice growled impatiently, not without a hint of desperation.  
  
  
  
"I'm so sorry, but I mean..you've got to see that this is funny." Wufei, laughing hysterically still, had to hold on to a chair for support as he choked on his words.  
  
"Actually...I don't see how this is funny. I mean...an old lady thought I was going to have sex with her son! She was probably going to watch too to make sure that we were doing it right if I didn't flee out of there at that sec!"  
  
"Exactly!" Relena squeezed out as she collapsed into Quatre, leaning onto him as they both hooted at my expense. Her hands were on her sides to prevent the pain that will surely come with such a laugh. I looked pathetically to Hilde for help, only to find a body propped onto my shoulder with the back shaking helplessly..from giggles that is.  
  
"Five more seconds and you're all fired." I said softly in a serious tone, and within an instant, everyone's back straightened and an equally solemn expression came over all their faces.  
  
"Good.." And just as I was pleased with the proof that I may still have some little power over my employees, their faces twisted into very awkward expressions as they wrestled the temptation to laugh. Well, you can guess who won when a collective laughter made its way to my ears again. Priesthood..  
  
The next employee satisfaction survey is going to be thrown into the fireplace with me dancing next to it..  
  
Finally noticing my misery after they calmed down, sympathetic looks were tossed in my way again. Wufei coughed as he realized his rudeness. "I'm sorry, but um..I couldn't help myself. It will not happen again." And as those words escaped his mouth, the both of us knew that it would. This is the way my life goes...  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Relena, after a long pause in acknowledging just what hell I was put through because of her, rushed forward and gave me a great big hug.  
  
"I will never do that again!" She exclaimed determinedly. Well, at least I got something good out of all this..  
  
"I promise I'll do better next time!"  
  
Wha?  
  
"In fact, I know of a guy right now. He's name is John and I know you'll love him!" And with that, the arms that were around my neck withdrew swiftly, making me doubt that her arms were around me in the first place. She rushed to the phone and like a maniac, started to press buttons excitedly like she has the phone number memorized..she probably does. "I'll call him right now! He would love to meet you!"  
  
I blinked.  
  
"RELENA!!!"  
  
The entire room shook with the force of my scream. The comforting blanket slipped off my body as I chased after her, all drowsiness forgotten as I tried to stop her hands.  
  
"STOP RIGHT NOW!!"  
  
"Hello, is this John? This is Relena calling. You know that guy I told you about?"  
  
She jumped over a chair nimbly and pushed it in my direction, temporarily preventing me from choking her as she talked to the other voice in the phone in a rushed voice. I hate whoever brought this mobile phone.  
  
"RELENA!!"  
  
Ouch! Now she's done it. Nobody messes with my braid! Not to mention jamming it into the closet door. Damn! She's quick. By the time I got my maltreated braid out of the door, she already took sanctuary behind a reluctant Wufei.  
  
"Yeah, he's so eager to meet you. In fact, he's over here right now, screaming at me to set a date!" With a few giggles, she raced around Wufei and Hilde, both already accustomed to these phenomenons. They didn't even blink an eye when she picked up the phone, or when I picked up a spatula and started to fence with the eggbeater she had in her hands. Hey, they were right there and I've always been taught to be resourceful. Unfortunately, she was every bit, if not even more inventive than I was. Like I said, not normal...  
  
"Yeah, tomorrow will be fine, pick him up at 6, sure, I'll tell him that. Come to the phone? Oh no, he's a bit shy. Don't worry, it's alright."  
  
And with that, she hung up. The eggbeater was still waving in her other hand as she battled with me fiercely, dropping the neglected phone on the counter as she blocked one of my moves to return a nasty one of her own.  
  
"YOU LITTLE...!"  
  
"Duo, enough with the childishness, you have a date tomorrow!" Wufei called out in the corner while stacking the chairs up, not even looking back to the scene manifesting behind him. I swear that he was snickering when he said that. What happened to "I'll never do it again?" He's next on my list... but first, there's this agile blonde with a smile I would love to wipe off her face...  
  
Relena is going to pay though it doesn't look like it right now! I tried to grab her wrist, but she hastily jumped out of my way and landed onto one of the tabletops, still swinging that eggbeater like a lunatic, but a very skilled lunatic. However, I wasn't any less vicious with my spatula countering her every attack, meanwhile, testing every single colorful adjectives that I've learnt during my youth on her.  
  
Ding Ding...  
  
Trowa came in with an empty trashcan in his hands, looking at us skeptically with one visible eyebrow high up on his forehead. We all turned our attention to him and froze in place. Relena was on the table, with an eggbeater in her hand that was less than six inches from my vulnerable face if there wasn't a spatula blocking its treacherous path of destruction. Then there I was, left hand wrapped around the ankle of my ruthless attacker, and the other gripped onto the spatula for dear life. Wufei, Hilde, and Quatre were looking completely natural setting up the chairs and washing the dishes. I can only imagine what we look like...wait, scratch that thought.  
  
"Another date?"  
  
And with that question, Trowa walked past the wreckage that was once a dessert shop and coolly poured himself a cup of coffee from the kitchen. Walking up to us leisurely, who were still frozen in place regarding him, he proceeded to sit down on the publicly acknowledged most comfortable cushioned chair.  
  
  
  
"Alright, spill." 


	2. A Little Piece of Heaven

Chocolate Covered Autumn  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: A Little Piece of Heaven  
  
  
  
Of all the mistakes that I've ever made in my life due to what everyone loves to call my "wild" days, this was the one thing that I knew I did right. To me, they are just what any typical teenage boys would do but I've got to admit, I was more energetic than any typical teenage boy would ever be. After a year of drifting after college, I finally settled down in what I consider to be the smartest decision I've ever made, and I've never had to apologize for it.  
  
See, I own this dessert shop called creatively "A Little Piece of Heaven". Sounds religious, I know, and I've suffered plenty of crude comments from those old church ladies who travel door to door to promote their church. I do however; believe that they were hypocrites of their own religion, practically selling Jesus like it is something commercialized. Ha, and they call my choice of name to my dessert shop callous while they were trying to shove their peeking heads into other people's doors. After a visit from one of them, Wufei often appear grouchy and irritated for the rest of the day, murmuring about damn onnas who pay no respect to a single guy. Most of us just ignore him anyway because unlike me, he has absolutely no good pity stories for us to be concerned in.  
  
But as unique and well, a bit conceited this name may appear, the amount of business that it has managed to attract in the past two years were undeniably, something that we can be proud of. The place is packed and I know for a fact that it isn't just for the sweets. They also come to see us. Relena and Hilde are often found resting on the comfortable couches placed in the corner under the lava lamps talking to animated and eager girls. The girls catch onto their every single word about their understanding on guys, style or anything that they practice their areas of expertise on. That's one of the chief things that make us different from our competitors. We act as a place to talk, to confide in, and to take comfort in. One of my favorite phases said by one of our regulars was that when you step in the door, the best sweets are laid in front of you in a matter of seconds and six of your personal therapists come and comfort you for free. And we're damn good at it too! God knows that we get enough practice with each other.  
  
Wufei would proudly display his "manliness" to many of the college guys who come in and while serving a cup of hot java to a man in a business suit, would be carrying on a conversation with the guys about how to prove to their girlfriends that they are in charge. The guy's wonderful at multi- tasking, did I ever mention that? The only thing that we've kept from him is that most of the guys talk to him just so Relena can overhear their conversation. We all know what happens next, yep, grab a seat and observe Relena extending her power over Wufei and the fight that's sure to follow. I'm sure Wufei knows this too but is just being a good sport about it all and I know for certain that he isn't a sexist pig, using Relena's words, because I've heard him distinctly say how much he admires Relena. He does it just for fun, just like the rest of us whose pride and joy exists in what we have created with our own hands. Now just don't ask me how I know that, because um... something tells me that if Wufei knows how much he was talking in his sleep and that I was the person who placed his hand in that large cup of lukewarm water that night, I would die in a very painful and slow death with justice rants in my ear, making the torture all the worse. But trust me, temptation shows its ugly head enough when I think of teasing him endlessly about how cute he looks with a teddy bear under his hands when he sleeps. Well, I'll always have the photo to remind me, not to mention the teddy bear. There's no way I'm going to leave Li' Duo in Wufei's hands, he'll miss his corner of my bed terribly.  
  
Relena, what can I say about her? Besides for the obvious, she's a ball of blond energy on drugs. Ok, not really but how else can you explain it? There's so many sides to her that it just amazes me, not to mention that she's the only person I know who can keep up with my constant brainstorms. Love the girl to death, and sometimes, that comes dangerously close to becoming reality, especially after mamma's boy Chris and cross-dresser John. Yeah, I can stand drag queens who proudly display their sexual preferences, but this was too much for me. To think, Relena's only excuse for it was: "Well, I only knew that John was nice! I didn't actually look under the clothes to see that there were breasts!" Needless to say, that was another field day for my so-called friends.  
  
Her best friend, Hilde, currently washing some dishes was laughing with a few high school girls looking at her in awe, almost in hero worship. The question, or so I've heard often asked is: "How do you and Relena remain so calm and collected working with these hot guys?" followed by an assortment of appreciative observations about our various body parts. I've heard from Relena and Hilde that so far, my braid, Trowa's butt, Quatre's smile, and Wufei's eyes are often the topics of the discussions. Hilde usually just tells them something to the degrees of seeing some of us in drunken splendor and half unconscious blabbing nonsense does nothing for her system. I'm just glad that she didn't spill our past history of seeing each other in diapers as her justification. Ha, if they only knew. Two out of the Four are gay and rolling on a bed with each other. The one whose bi is presently thinking of enlisting in priesthood, and the only one who's straight as a flagpole is afraid of women. Who wouldn't after what he's endured? I think Relena should start saving for a lawyer right now.  
  
Speaking of the happy couple, where were Quatre and Trowa? Quatre is off somewhere and I know that Trowa is always in the kitchen. He's one of the best cooks out of all of us, excluding me of course. I seriously believe that they have secretly been dedicated members of the Happily Married Club mailing list and receive stripped woven socks from the old ladies every single Christmas. They sometimes act so much like a married couple it scares me. But I've got to confess, I want what they have.  
  
Ah, there's Quatre! Walking towards my direction was indeed, the boy with his gaze rested on my face. Something was not right here though I can't exactly put my fingers on it at the moment.  
  
"Hey! Q!" I called out merrily to the pale blonde in front of me  
  
And he just walked past me without a single glance, looking at something in the distance, completely out of it. His nickname died in my throat when my dense brain finally registered what looked out of place on his face. What happened to my beam? What about Christmas? On his face was probably the closest expression to a frown that I've ever seen on him.  
  
"Quatre, you ok man?" I asked, worried by the sudden change that has come over my friend, not to mention scared shitless because I can only imagine what was bad enough for even Quatre to stop smiling. Armageddon? Church Ladies? Oh crap! It's John isn't it?  
  
After running to the door and looking outside, I was prepared to slam the door in any guy with an uncharacteristically 36C sized chest. So sue me if I can't decide whether to settle with a guy or a girl, but "John" was not what I had in mind as a possible solution. A sigh of relief came to me as I saw the usual cars and blissfully ignorant pedestrians who probably have way better luck than me at dating. I closed the door slowly behind me and disregarded the few surprised stares cast my way, those must be new customers. They'll soon get used to it.  
  
If it wasn't John, what the hell happened to Quatre?  
  
"Hilde and Relena, come over here for a sec?" With that, a shared moan of disappointment came to the girls listening to their idols. I have no clue how we managed to look so mature in front of these people with us acting the way we do. I raised my two hands as a symbol of peace and smiled apologetically at the sulking girls. At my smile, they brightened again and resumed their lively chatter with each other. Oh yes! I have the power!  
  
"Careful there, you may just have a few under-aged girls following you around like love sick puppies." Relena commented, none too nicely.  
  
"Hey, when you've got it, you've got it!" I smirked proudly, but quickly sobered when both of the girls looked at each other and turned to walk away.  
  
"I have to clean that table"  
  
"I'll help you"  
  
What was that thing called workplace morale again?  
  
"Hey, I was kidding! Come back!"  
  
".."  
  
".."  
  
"Please?"  
  
With almost identical devious grins on their faces, the girls faced me once again. Note to self: need to place ad in newspaper for new friends.  
  
"So, anyone know about what's wrong with Quatre?" Ok, back to the actual reason why we're having this conversation. I coughed a few times to demonstrate just how serious I was about the matter at hand.  
  
"Why? Is something wrong with him?" With that, Relena's face quickly darkened. She has always had a soft spot in her for Quatre's kindness and generosity. Though no one has pointed it out, it's common knowledge that she played a large part in introducing Trowa and Quatre together. She was always proud of that successful matchmaking effort and would always fume at me when I never forget to mention that it was her only one. So sue me if I'm truthful. I think I'm victimized enough by her to have some right of free speech.  
  
"I think so. He was looking a bit weird just now."  
  
"Uh oh"  
  
Seeing that these girls were of no help, I thought of the one person that I can always depend on.  
  
"Hey Wu! Get your lazy ass over here!"  
  
I really do appreciate him, I just don't show it nearly enough.  
  
"What?" He said, annoyed that I cut him off at his favorite part of his usual rant. It was about honor or something, not important anyway.  
  
"Get over here!"  
  
"Alright already! Quit screaming!" Right and he don't call what he's doing as screaming, but as singing a lullaby?  
  
Making his way towards us unenthusiastically, the three worried faces that greeted him was a big red alert. He looked at me inquiringly and I nodded in the direction of the cash register where Quatre was looking grim with his eyes stormy. That kid can be a poster boy for the side effects of too much caffeine with his shoulders rigid and stiff, his eyes looking straight ahead but zoned out. Wufei nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah, I've noticed." He said in a hushed tone. "I saw him walk in with that expression and knew that something wasn't right. Therefore, the logical thing for me to do was to watch him further to see what's amiss OUCH! What the hell did you do that for?"  
  
Relena stood next to him with her arms crossed, looking impatient. "Stop with the mysteriousness and get on already! What's wrong with the boy?" Even though her tone was that of annoyance with Wufei, it betrayed her true feelings as hints of concern for Quatre seeped through. Wufei probably noticed and didn't say anything more, but that didn't stop him from glaring at her for a few seconds.  
  
"TALK!" That definitely earned a few stares.  
  
"Fine, fine..." Wufei complied unwillingly but not before mumbling something under his breath about stubborn onnas. Typical him, but when can he learn that he'll never win?  
  
"It's Trowa." Absolute silence came over Hilde, Relena and I to this utterly unforeseen answer. Hilde was the first to shake off her amazement.  
  
"What happened?" she asked softly and Wufei looked slightly uncomfortable with three pairs of piercing eyes resting on his face, all wordlessly demanding the answer and threatening him with certain death if he doesn't crack.  
  
"I think they had a fight. Don't ask, that's all I know."  
  
"You're kidding? The married Brady's had a fight? We're talking about the same people here right?" Hilde's quick hand automatically came to block my big mouth as the words came out a little bit louder than I expected. But it wouldn't have mattered anyway because Quatre didn't even cast a single glance at our way, totally engulfed in his own thoughts.  
  
"You idiot! He might have heard you!"  
  
"Look at him! He's so out of it, he wouldn't notice if Godzilla came in and danced the tango right in front of him in a flower printed dress!" I hissed, albeit quieter this time. Their eyes looked at me unbelievingly and I just shrugged. I have a very good imagination and I put it to good use, what can I say?  
  
"Ok, so now that we know, what do we do about it?" Hilde, always the thoughtful one, offered her idea.  
  
"Maybe we could get them to talk or something."  
  
That was received by a furiously shaking head belonging to none other than Relena.  
  
"Are you kidding me? We're talking about Trowa and Quatre here! Especially Trowa! They wouldn't talk. Trowa would be um..Trowa and Quatre probably feels so terrible right now that he doesn't even want to face him! You know how reserved he is!"  
  
"I hate to admit it, but she's right for once." And Wufei's comment achieved its usual consequence.  
  
"Don't worry, I think I got it. Leave it all to me." Relena proclaimed confidently purposely ignoring Wufei who was rubbing his head and staring daggers at her.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course! When am I ever not sure?"  
  
Why does that not comfort me? Like not even a tiny bit?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Will that be with ice cream or not?" I gave the girl sitting in front of me my widest smile and took a guilty pleasure in seeing the blush that quickly spread on her cheeks. If I'm considered so great a catch, then why the hell do I get the dates that probably belonged to that therapist test driving the Porsche yesterday.  
  
"Ok, please excuse me a moment as I get your order." With a last smile, I turned around and went into the kitchen to retrieve her order.  
  
"Here you go, enjoy." And as I handed her the pie, I noticed to my great annoyance a small puddle on the ground. I hate having anything dirty in this shop and that poor puddle unfortunately was now the object of my scorn as I glared at it, all thoughts about how it's an inanimate object, not to mention just water, escaped me as I plotted my vengeance. It's water, so I can't burn it, and dropping something heavy on it would only cause it to spread it's evilness when it splashes onto other places. Ok, a mop it is! I think it's in the back closet.  
  
Humming cheerfully, thinking of how quickly my shop will be back into its usual perfection within a few minutes, I crawled into the closet clumsily. It's actually a pretty big closet but the boxes that we stored the ice cream and ingredients with are still in here, making it hard for me to reach the mop that is behind all of them, only about 3 inches from my struggling hands. Leaning on several of the boxes, I tried desperately to touch the long handle of the mop and finally, my fingers made contact.  
  
"Yes! I got it.. AHHH!"  
  
And I promptly fell into the boxes along with the mop. I'm just so good at this.  
  
"ouchhh.." Great, now I have a headache not to mention that I have to get all these boxes off me now. I swear, I have the worse luck!  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
As soon as I heard that meek, soft voice, I hesitated in my efforts to push the boxes away from me. Quatre? What was he doing here? All of a sudden, the worse idea came to my head of what was going to happen inevitably.  
  
"Now get in there!" That was definitely Relena's voice, way too happy for comfort. I peeked between two boxes to vaguely see a body being pushed forward by her hands. I need to have a little talk with her about using brute force to get her way. As for the person who she pushed in, I can only guess who it is and my stomach feels like its going to be sick.  
  
"Trowa?" Getting a bit repetitive there, aren't ya Q?  
  
"Yep, now, you two stay in here and talk over whatever little problem that you may have, and until you've settled it, in other words, start making out, you'll be locked in here, but until then. No coming out! Have a nice day!"  
  
"Wha?" That was Trowa, apparently feeling a little inarticulate right now. I pity him, the unsuspecting fool. I can just picture Relena's smug smile right now. He needs to know how to predict Relena's little plans. Ha, as if I wouldn't be surprised in his shoes.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"WAIT!!" That was Quatre and Trowa this time, but unfortunately, their combined efforts did not discourage her as the door locked into place with a little click. Total darkness swallowed the two lovebirds. AND ME! Let's not forget ME! How do I get caught in these things? After going over the most descriptive words I know in my mind, I finally admitted defeat. Leaning against the box behind me, I equipped myself for the long hours to come. Rubbing my temples is not helping the throbbing migraine in my head! Kill Relena, kill Quatre, and kill Trowa! Think happy thoughts! God knows that I can't jump out and declare my presence right now because... Well, because of the utter humiliation that will be guaranteed to follow and the words that will be said about "peeping-tom" Duo. Like I want to be here in the first place!  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
"..." And one point for the always talkative Trowa, the life of the party! I may be trapped between tons of empty boxes, my head may feel like it's going to explode, and I'll be sent to jail for murder in a few hours, but at least I can have fun talking to myself and practicing my sarcasm! I think I have a right to do that at least! Ok..calm down, I'm getting hysterical.  
  
"I'm sorry and it was entirely my fault."  
  
Quatre is trying to savage the relationship right now, awwww how sweet! Now if Trowa don't accept that, I'm going to go out and kick his ass, no matter how many good hair tips he's given me.  
  
"Please forgive me. I love you."  
  
Trowa...if you have telepathic powers, please read the thoughts I'm trying frantically to transmit to you.. Get him in a big hug; tell him it's all forgiven.and LET ME GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!! Of all the awkward situations that I'm caught in, this has got to be one of the worse. And I don't know if it's a good thing that they can't see me, or a very bad thing that they'll carry on as if they were alone. Bad, bad, bad mental thoughts!  
  
"You have nothing to say sorry for, I was being stubborn."  
  
Thank the Gods!  
  
"Trowa!" And this is when I hear the distinct sound of someone running into another person's arms. Good, kiss and get out the door! And then, I can stand up and rid myself of this cramp that is quickly forming in my legs! Maybe if I just chop it all off?  
  
"I'm sorry. I will never pass judgment on your brownies again. They are pretty good once you get used to the taste."  
  
"Trowa, thank you but I really shouldn't have taken so much offense."  
  
You've got to be kidding me. Rewind here please... This is all about a batch of brownies.. I'm stranded in a closet, suffocating among boxes because of a stupid batch of brownies. They are arguing because of brownies... I'm in immense pain and more mortification than I can ever recall for chocolate.. You know what? I change my mind. I think I'm going to stay here after they go out, find a rope and hang myself. This sorry excuse for a life isn't worth living. Goodbye sex, goodbye food, it was nice knowing ya, but it's not worth this pitiful existence.  
  
"I'll make it up to you."  
  
Oh...please don't...  
  
"I don't think I would want to stop you from that." And I can practically hear the giggles coming from Quatre's mouth until it was silenced by something. Let's not even go there.  
  
I knew I shouldn't have stolen that pie earlier in the morning.  
  
Sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep! Go to sleep now dammit! Why in the world am I so awake and lucid? These noises coming from next to me can't possibly be healthy for my ears.  
  
"mmmmmmm....more"  
  
No Quatre, you're too young and innocent for that! Ok, I'm too young and innocent for that! Dammit, one of us in this room has better be too young and innocent for that! Wait, I just remembered, they don't know I'm here so I don't count and so far, it seems that I'm the only one who fits that description. The majority always gets their way!  
  
"Whatever you want..."  
  
"Yes doctor, my name is Duo Maxwell and I'm your new patient. It all happened one day in the closet when I was locked in with my friends, who were lovers by the way. Well, doctor, they started shagging like bunnies and were too involved in each other to see me. And ever since then, I've developed a sudden disgust towards sex, chocolate and just dark cramped rooms in general." I practiced the dialogue again and again in my head as I tried wretchedly to distract my thoughts from what was happening less than six feet away. Telling myself that I should be happy for them because at least some of us were fortunate enough to be getting it was not working..Now, where's that rope?  
  
"Are you people done yet?" That was Wufei! Oh wonderful and kind Wufei! My prince in shinning armor! I could give him a big kiss after this is done! I'll just walk away an hour after they leave with Wufei and then, pretend like nothing abnormal happened at all. I'll just put the boxes up and when they ask me where I was, I'll just tell them I went to get some more pie crust because we ran out. No one will suspect a thing! Oh I love Wufei! I'll propose to him tomorrow morning! He deserves me!  
  
  
  
"Because I need to wipe off this puddle off the floor! I need the mop in there! Hello?!" 


	3. Stranger in the Mist

Ok people, this part has a little bit of rated R-ness to it, so watch out! Remember to review! I need new ideas!  
  
  
  
Chocolate Covered Autumn  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Stranger in the Mist  
  
  
  
"Please? Please? Please!" To say that I was proud of what I was doing would be a flat out lie, but there are just some things that are of such importance, mere pride needs to be ignored. One of those life and death issues that requires personal sacrifice and unparalleled bravery, and I'm just the kind of daring guy to perform such a task. Nothing matters to me except for the goal within my view, so close within my reach.  
  
"Duo! No! If you want to check out that new bakery from across the street, fine! But you're not dragging us with you!"  
  
"But, but I can't go alone! They'll know that I'm testing the competitors!"  
  
  
  
Well, so close except for the five stubborn, pig-headed, dense cowards who I'm facing, blissfully unaware that I'm doing this for all of us, risking my life by entering into enemy waters. Well, looking up actually because currently, my knees were on the ground and I was begging like a fool, but a very valiant fool. Hell, I just want a companion to stare death in the face with me!  
  
"Come on, I had a terrible nightmare about that bakery where my worse fears came true!" At that, I shivered with the memories of evil radioactive pastries trying to swallow me in their jelly filled centers. I'm not going to tell these people those exact details of my dream of course. Seriously though, that bakery just looks wrong painted all in neon and cheerful colors. While oblivious innocents focus their attention on the monstrosity of the exterior, the real problems from within goes unnoticed. I need to act fast.  
  
"You mean like my usual nightmares about working with you all my life?"  
  
Needless to say, Wufei definitely earned my not so nice glare for that.  
  
"And how would all of us going along with you make a difference?" Trowa, always the most attentive of all of us decided that this was the perfect time to put his two cents in. I was practically on the ground kissing his damn shoes and he's watching me with a smart ass smirk. I never said my logic was flawless, alright?  
  
"Um...morale support?" Uh oh, I don't like that gaze.  
  
"Duo, you don't need us to give you any more support. You have the biggest head next to Wufei, and that's saying something."  
  
"Woman! Don't get me involved in this!"  
  
Well, I can see where this is going to go now and I don't have the time for this! That bakery is going to close in half an hour! And I'm determined to go considering that I've put my vital mission off for the past like.month!  
  
"Oh shut up, both of you! We all know that you want his "big head" and enough with the aggressiveness! Go do all the sadistic and kinky stuff that we all know you both want to do because I'm sick and tired of the sexual tension! Just find a room, rip off each others clothes, and be done with it already! It's really NOT that hard!!! I should know! I was in the freaking closet when Quatre and Trowa were releasing themselves!  
  
Ok, that was a bit crude, but I feel much better now.  
  
Four pairs of eyes stared at me. Various degrees of shock were apparent on their blushing faces.  
  
Oops, did I say that out loud? Damn, I do have a big mouth.  
  
"Hilde, so you want to go with me? And like...can we can leave now?"  
  
I didn't wait for an answer before I dragged her arm out of the store, but I could have sworn that someone screamed my name and some references having to do with bending my body in various ways that I really didn't think are humanly possible. Nah, must have just been me. The voices in my head, you know. Yeah, I agree, Wufei is an ass.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Hilde, always timid, asks me nervously while clenching my hand in hers. I patted her on the back of her hand reassuringly and pushed the door to Baker's Corner. Here goes nothing. Like, literally, here goes nothing; I forgot to grab my wallet with me as I came in.  
  
"Hilde, can I borrow some money? I left my wallet on the counter."  
  
"Sure, but will you have money to pay me back though?" With a smirk that implied she knew something I didn't. That smirk usually drove me crazy.  
  
"Uh oh. What are you thinking?"  
  
"In fact, the question is, will you ever find your wallet when you get back?"  
  
"Why..oh."  
  
"They're not exactly known for their forgiveness." She chuckled softly at my pitiful expression and shook her head at me.  
  
But soon I perked up again and looked to her with a big smile that caused her to look at me funnily. It's the exact smile that she and everyone else have learnt to be aware of. It means...I wants something.  
  
"Well, then, it's so nice that you're treating me! You're the greatest!" With that said, I engulfed her in my tight embrace and before she was able to shake off her surprise, I have already skipped to the counter and made my order. Once again, I vaguely heard a large groan behind me. The voices in my head are apparently on overtime today.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, this isn't bad, but it also isn't the greatest piece of cake I've ever eaten. This place has got nothing on us, so don't worry about it Duo."  
  
  
  
Hilde looked at me happily after sampling one little bite from the dish placed in front of her where a large piece of Strawberry pie sat invitingly. An incredulous expression appeared on her face as she finally noticed my ritual of practically gorging the cheesecake that has just arrived on the table a mere few seconds before; making sounds that a human really shouldn't make in public, well, a sane human that is. I can debate that in my defense. Besides, I need to finish this off before it comes after me with a kitchen knife.  
  
"Sorry, what did you say? Didn't hear you." Well, I really didn't! And why is she staring at me?  
  
"It's nothing." She sighed hopelessly.  
  
"Ok, and are you going to eat that?"  
  
There's another sigh. Geez, what's wrong with her today?  
  
"Something tells me that you just dragged me here because you wanted to eat, not because you actually want to check out the new enemy. You know that they can't possibly cook as well as you do!"  
  
"Well, it's always better to make sure!"  
  
At the unconvinced look thrown my way, I stared back at her pouting and looking hurt at her doubts of my righteous purpose. Ok, so I admit that I felt like I deserved something for my bravery after I realized the harmlessness of this bakery, but it's not all for my selfish needs! And no way in hell am I going to tell her about my theory on the psychopathic tarts. The glaring contest declared me as the winner, as she finally backed away from my pathetic expression.  
  
"Fine, I believe you." Collapsing back into her seat, she looked at me wearily but not without a trace of humor and affection. I cheered at my victory with a big whoop and she giggled at my childish behavior.  
  
"Great, because you really should believe me. Anyway, are you going to eat that pie or not?"  
  
Another whoop was heard in the small but cozy room as the plate was pushed in front of me. The sound also conveniently covered up the loud groan coming from the seat opposite me. I think the voices in my head are getting better at this stuff now that they can actually throw their voices. Maybe I should really get this checked?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Duo, you done?" At my nod, she started to walk towards the cash register, at least until my abrupt hands snatched hers and she was boorishly hauled back into her seat again. The look on her face would have been priceless, if I was watching her.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I rarely see Hilde annoyed but this might just be an exception to that rule because if I was in her place, and someone dragged me down rudely without any warnings, I would be fuming too. But still, that thought did not register in my mind because it was completely stunned and focused on the doorway, where I've just seen my future, or at least, a damn hot guy.  
  
He had that "just rolled out of bed" look going for him, with his untamed hair flying in all directions. Usually, I like neat guys, proven by how delicately I treat my own hair, but I might just abandon my braid and let it run free if the messy look can look half as sexy on me as it does on him. Words fail me as I gaze at him. Those cobalt eyes are so somber and yet, so stormy within their depths; two conflicting elements that compliment each other so well. On anyone else, it would have been too intense and out of place, but somehow, it just works for him. He's definitely Asian, maybe Japanese or Chinese, but hell, I have no preferences! And that body....ok, I need to stop drooling. It's a crime to cover that body up with so many layers of clothes, because I for one would think that he would do the world a great help by improving the scenery.  
  
"Wow" That was all my clouded mind squeezed out because for once, I'm completely knocked out of the proverbial waters and my usual speech patterns fails me.  
  
"What? Oh...." Hilde looked puzzled and turns around to face the same gorgeous view that I was enjoying, an expression of realization appearing on her face. I paid no heed to her as my thoughts were completely concentrated on one thing, ok, so maybe not. I was having a hard time deciding whether to continue and stare at his face longer or change to somewhere lower that is much more interesting to the imagination though wrongfully hidden right now.  
  
The stranger pushed the door open and walked out into the cold, damp air without once looking my way. He must have been in the other side of the bakery that was divided by the cash register for me not to see him before. Darn it, they should really tear that thing apart!  
  
"Hilde, pay NOW!" I promptly grabbed her again and this time, I was up faster than Relena on a sugar high. She barely had time to fling a ten dollar bill at the waiter before she was pulled out of the room by a lunatic, meaning me of course.  
  
"Keep the change!" I shouted to the bewildered waiter behind the register after I raced out with the doors swinging behind me. Poor college students, they need all the tips that they can get. As for me, I need all of that guy that I can get, and I'm willing to settle for a little bit of everything right now. Somewhere in the back of my head, I finally become conscious of the pesky little voice behind me that belonged to the one and only Hilde.  
  
"Slow down Duo! He's not going anywhere!" Yeah, because I'm determined to take him home with me and locking him up. Ok, so maybe not to that extent, but I would like to find out his name first and then, maybe his address, his parents, his grandparents, his dog, his last name so I can see how well it sounds with my own. Whoa, getting a little bit ahead of myself here. Slow down that train of thought because it's not doing anything good. I'll just stick with trying to find his name for the time being.  
  
And maybe where he wants to go for coffee, where he wants to go for dinner, which house he wants to go after dinner, and whose bed to go to...  
  
This is really not a good train of thought.  
  
"Damn, where did he go?" As soon as I stepped out of Baker's Corner, all that greeted my eyes was a seemingly endless sea of pedestrians, none of them with messy dark brown hair or the body I want to take home to mommy with. Looking around me frantically, I could not find the figure that I was looking for but I'm sure as hell not going to give up. No one has shocked me on first glance like that boy did, and I'm determined to find him, and keep him, and cuddle next to him on Christmas while playing with that hair, drowning in his eyes and...  
  
Ok, I really need to find this guy before I die from an overly active libido.  
  
"Ok, we're going that way!" And a poor Hilde is dragged behind me as I impolitely pushed away the obstacles in my path which thankfully, are only people and not anything that are of real importance to me.  
  
"Did you see him?"  
  
"Nope!" I answered in an all too cheerful tone.  
  
"Then why are we going this way?"  
  
"Because....um....because...that's not important right now Hilde!"  
  
"You have no clue right?" I can distinctly hear the sound of someone groaning loudly this time and personally, I think they should stop.  
  
And true to my words, Hilde seized my hands in hers and pulled me to a halt. I didn't mean stop like that!  
  
"Duo, face it, you lost him."  
  
She said in a tender tone that she only uses when she's trying to let me down easily, such as last week when she told me that the last piece of French silk pie was taken by Wufei. I really don't like that tone.  
  
"Blah!"  
  
Great comeback, I know. I'm proud of myself too. Paying no heed to my sulking appearance, she continues in that tone of hers to lecture me some more.  
  
"Duo, it's time to go back. I'm sure that you'll bump into him another day. It's a small city, you'll see him if you remember what he looks like."  
  
Ha! If I can remember! I think of all the certainties in life, that one would be put aside without a doubt! But still, the little bit of sanity left in me even in this situation reminded me of my responsibilities elsewhere, and the nagging little voice of reason stressed the fact that this cobalt eyed boy had nothing to do with those responsibilities, however much I wished otherwise.  
  
"Yeah, let's go." And with that, I took Hilde's hand again, albeit gently this time and walked back with her, looking around me all the while trying to find a familiar face, but was only sadly disappointed.  
  
"I'm sorry." Hilde looked at me comfortingly with the motherly tone that only she can master at such a young age. I avoided her eyes and looked down at my foot, feeling completely miserable.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, so am I." 


	4. The Unforgettable Face

Hello! It's already chapter 4! I'm so happy! Thanks to all of you who reviewed and surprisingly, enjoyed my sarcastic sense of humor. Poor Duo though, suffering for my fun, but hey, he gets Heero in the end. Anyway, a lot of bashing popular culture in this story, and this time, this chapter isn't that funny. That's probably I didn't have as much fun writing it. Review, Review, Review!  
  
Chocolate Covered Autumn  
  
Chapter 4: The Unforgettable Face  
  
  
  
It's been a week since I lost sight of that cobalt eyed boy as he vanished into the crowds of a mid-afternoon rush to get home and ever since then, I've done just about everything in my power to see him except posting up wanted posters on the streets. That's just a little bit obsessive and immature, wouldn't you say so? Besides, Trowa and Wufei prevented me from going to Kinko's that day to make copies of the description of him that I made. I wasn't going to post them! I was just going to have them next to me just in case anyone happens to have seen this guy. Of course, Trowa calmly pointed out that "hot as hell, with a great ass" is not usually the type of details that you use to describe someone you want to find in these kinds of situations.  
  
Yeah, I realize that just about everything I do was pointless and practically futile. Since that faithful day a week ago, I've abandoned everything as soon as the clock hit 6:30pm, run out of the shop, and head for Baker's Corner hoping to see him there. Sitting by myself or with Relena, Wufei, or any other of my friends until the lights dim in the room, the drink I'm slipping slowly turn bitter to my taste buds, and after my hope suffers another severe blow, I'll finally walk up unwillingly and leave. After that nightly ritual, all I want to do is hide from the sympathetic gazes of those who know me so well, and seek the safe haven that is my bedroom, curling up with Li' Duo to sleep the night away when I desperately wish that it was someone else that I was holding in my arms.  
  
"Duo, you've got to stop this!" Ha, as if I didn't know that, but I can't help myself anymore than I can refrain from thinking about him. No one has shaken me like that on first glance before and I'm determined to find the boy who has such power over me before he has even opened his mouth to speak..or to do other things.  
  
Ok, that's also another issue, my libido has also been on overtime in the past week and this sexual frustration is almost getting as worse as the one between Relena and Wufei, but I'll learn better than to tell them that though. I came back that day to find that my wallet has been taken apart with my driver's license, my blockbuster's video rental card, my credit card, and not to mention all my money shamelessly stolen. Well, does it count as stolen when you actually know who the culprit or culprits are? And besides, I eventually found all of them in various places that were very interesting and original, to put it mildly. I had a fairly remarkable conversation with the manager at Blockbusters about why I need a new card. He didn't seem to believe my claim that my original one was burnt when it popped out from the toaster along with the toast.  
  
"Blah!" Everyone looked at me strangely at my unexpected outburst.  
  
"I'm sorry, I needed that." I looked miserably at my foot while my twitching fingers started to fiddle with the coins in the cash register in search of something to do.  
  
Relena cast a worried glance to Hilde who mirrored the exact same concern on her face. They dropped their chores simultaneously and walked towards me, the troubled expressions on their faces informed me instantly that I wasn't going to avoid this imminent lecture. They've tolerated my abnormal behavior for quite some time now and though I'm thankful for their support, or...maybe not. An image of Relena pulling on my braid to drag a howling and reluctant me out of Baker's Corner just flowed into my head and my hand instantly dropped the coins to snatch my braid, stuffing it inside my shirt collar.  
  
"Duo, you've never met this guy."  
  
At my hostile glare, she quickly changed her previous statement.  
  
"Ok, so you've met the guy, like for one second!" Yeah, and that's what I'm trying to change right now! You'd think she gets that by now!  
  
"Relena, I remember someone who used to have a, let's put this mildly, fascination with Eminem." Trowa, quietly adjusting a light bulb commented softly, his eyes never leaving the light above him, the angle of his face conveniently covering up the little smirk that is twitching to expose itself at the corner of his lips.  
  
Relena opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted further by Trowa who apparently decided to compensate for all those times that he went wordless. Go Trowa!  
  
"In fact, didn't someone come in every day and advocated endless about how the poor guy was merely misunderstood in an ignorant generation who didn't understand his genius?"  
  
A soft chuckle was heard in the direction of Quatre, who outwardly looked as if his attention was wholly committed to the cleaning of the tables, but like always, he was catching onto his lover's every word also suddenly decided to help him out.  
  
"Yeah, I remember that too and how you would come in, looking grim and depressed because as I quote: "no one understands him like I do".."  
  
By this time, the biggest grin that has been caught on my face in the past week emerged from the obvious attempts of Trowa and Quatre to show their support. Not to mention, they were reminding Relena of old and buried memories that she would rather not reminisce but the rest of us have no great objections to the contrary.  
  
"And how many times did you see the guy? Like..not on TV?" OHHH! That was good!  
  
Now Relena was doing a very lifelike impression of the fishes that are constantly on display in supermarkets with her eyes large and her jaw wide open.  
  
Closed..  
  
Opened again..  
  
And now she shut it again...  
  
I think I need to call the news crew now, that has got to be the longest that she has been found speechless. Well, maybe not, but the last time I recall was when she had a duct tape over that troublemaking mouth of hers and I was struggling with her death grip on my neck, trying to get the phone back from me. Hey, what can I say? She was trying to set me up with a "friend" of hers who happens to be in town, and most likely an ax murderer. I could have sworn that I've seen his picture in the post office.  
  
"That's different.." Was all she managed weakly.  
  
"How?" Trowa asked with a bemused smirk that was threatening to break free of his impassive façade. It was really quite obvious that he was struggling not to fall down, laughing hysterically and that noticeable fact only further served to disturb Relena more.  
  
"Ok, maybe it isn't so different. But I'm worried about Duo! This isn't normal to fall for someone so quickly!"  
  
"So it's normal to fall for someone who was "misinterpreted" by everyone, just not you."  
  
"Let's get off the topic!" Relena nearly screamed, flushed red from anger and not at all from the humiliation brought on by the unwanted memories of a youth so.. "misinterpreted"  
  
Ha, right, like even I'm gullible enough to believe that.  
  
"I don't know what are you people talking about, but I really need my six therapists right now..." came a tired and worn voice from behind us that instantly stopped the laugher echoing in the cozy room. We spun back to direct our gazes at the door where a tall blond man was leaning against the door of the shop, his usually bright eyes lacking its typical twinkle but what stood out most of all was the apparent dark circles under his eyes. How many hours of sleep has this guy been getting?  
  
"Zechs, what's wrong?" Relena, seeing her brother so exhausted and looking so emotionally drained was temporary directed away from my problem, or more precise, her problems, just like the rest of us who looked towards Zechs in surprise.  
  
Zechs was possibly the best customer that we've ever had. The second he heard that his precious baby sister was starting to work for a dessert shop, he insisted to watch over her until he was sure that she was in a good environment with good people. Well, he never did find that "good environment and good people" but he more or less approved of us the way we were which came as a total surprise because our first encounter was like a warped episode of Will and Grace, though with more gay guys and less makeup. Still, even after he felt completely reassured, he continued to visit us frequently but it was no longer for his sister, but for my cooking. It's something we always tease Relena with; that she got a job, an extended family for her brother, and last by not least, had her reserved place in his heart replaced by cherry pie and a big warm cup of coffee.  
  
"What happened?" Hilde asked while retrieving a small pillow from the corner sofa and gave it to him, along with the special of the house today, triple layered chocolate cake with a thin layer of strawberry jelly on top.  
  
  
  
"It's Noin"  
  
What? Another good couple having problems? What's wrong with these people today?  
  
We all looked at him patiently, knowing that if he wants to tell us, he would in his own time.  
  
"Sorry for coming in so late, but I really needed to talk." He looked defeated and yet among all that he is enduring right now, so determined to stand up high again that I've just got to hand my admiration to him.  
  
"We're here, now spill!" I said with a great big smile on my face, not to rush him but to show him that there is still something to be happy about and that people are here, willing to listen.  
  
"Ha, knew that I can count on you." And a weary smile tugged at the edges of his mouth which thankfully, eased the tightness previously found there just a few moments ago. Although the smile didn't reach his eyes, I knew without a doubt that if he lets us, it will.  
  
By this time, Quatre has came out of the kitchen with Trowa following obediently with a steaming cup of hot chocolate topped by a generous helping of whipped cream to compliment the favor. It was Zechs's favorite and we've all commit to memory what our most regular customers, no, friends need most during their time of forlornness, and trust me, Zechs's face virtually brightened at the welcomed sight. He tasted the dark brown liquid slowly and a grave sigh came out of his mouth as he collapsed completely onto one of the loveseats near the window.  
  
"She wants a puppy dog" He said after a long pause.  
  
Excuse me? I think everyone's eyes enlarged at his seemingly random words. What has all this got to do with a puppy dog?  
  
"A puppy dog was left at our door yesterday and as soon as Noin got her greedy hands on it, she apparently couldn't bare to let the darling go. Hn..women"..." He snorted at the revolting notion accompanied by the sound of a loud slap on the back of Wufei's head after he snorted in harmony with Zechs. Oh good god, this is so not the time.  
  
"Um....I'm almost afraid to ask this, but what happened?" Quatre said with an awkward expression on his face, a guaranteed sign that he was caught between the desire to laugh hysterically or to run away from the randomness of this conversation. I can honestly say that I share his dilemma.  
  
"She told me that she wanted to keep it, just like a woman would!" That was followed by another slap when Wufei, once again nodded his agreement. "I resided strongly on my resolve not to keep it and now, you see me here. She kept the dog, but kicked me out."  
  
I just blinked my eyes at him.  
  
"Why didn't you want her to keep it?" that was all I could think of asking in my befuddled mind. And here I thought he was dying or something! I should have guessed, my life isn't normal, so why should have I suspected that this discussion was going to be? I was just about to throw my hands into the air and walk away while I'm still in control of the little bit of sanity left in me when Zechs interrupted with the final piece of his story about the evil puppy that ruined his life.  
  
"Because I didn't think we were ready for it! We're not even married and here we want a puppy? I mean, isn't it a bit quick for that?"  
  
I blinked again and this time, everyone else blinked in unison along with me.  
  
"Dear brother, are you insane?" Relena inquired in the sweetest voice that I've ever heard her use, dripping with syrup, before the fleeing sugariness in her voice disappeared entirely and the degrees in the room felt like it dropped greatly.  
  
"What the hell are you thinking? It's a puppy! You don't "get ready" for a puppy! You get ready to buy a house, you get ready to get married, and you get ready to ask someone on a date. Hell, you can wonder if it's too quick to screw someone to kingdom come before you get married! But you don't wonder if you have to tie the freaking knot to get a puppy!"  
  
Whoa, that was a bit disturbing. Zechs also seem to have the same opinion as me because his eyes are now twice their original size, the spoon that he was sucking on dropped to the corner of his mouth and his jaw opened in shock.  
  
"Relena, I think you should come with me" Hilde whispered soothingly to an agitated and tense Relena before hooking her arm into Relena's and tugged her away from a frightened Zechs staring at her retreating back, mouth still wide opened.  
  
"Don't worry, Relena just never got over her heartbreak when Eminem lost that award for something or other. It's not that important." Wufei said to Zechs consolingly and using one finger, closed the mouth that was dangerously exposed to flies that seek excitement in the night.  
  
"I HEARD THAT!!" came from a voice in the back before another voice immediately hushed her.  
  
"GOOD!!" Wufei shouted back to the kitchen where several colorful words that shouldn't be meant for innocent ears was heard. He turned to us again with a self-satisfied sneer on his face. I would normally scold him, but I was too busy laughing my ass off.  
  
"Um..maybe I'll come back another day." Zechs muttered tentatively before making an effort to rise from his comfortable position. He didn't get very far before an emotionless Trowa pushed him back down again and looked at him with a glare that instantaneously warned him of all the consequences of getting up again.  
  
"It sounds to me that you're insecure about where you and Noin are going." Trowa said coolly and looked to Quatre with an unspoken request in his eyes. Quatre comprehended the look quickly and turned to Zechs also with a comforting smile.  
  
"Yes, I agree with him. It seems like you're not sure where your relationship is heading and whether you want to make the commitment or not. This puppy is just an excuse for you to take out your questions on."  
  
I think Quatre should give me counsel from now on. I've been listening to Relena too much and look at them. One's probably banging her head on the pans right now and the other looks like he's contented in his element, giving advice like a pro. Ok, that settles it. Tomorrow, I'm dragging Quatre away from Trowa fro a second and mope to him instead! Of course, knowing them, I'll literally only get a second of separation between the two. Alas, nothing good lasts though I hope it does...  
  
And I hope it does with the boy that I've only met for one brief moment.  
  
"Don't think too much on it. If you're ready to make the next step, whatever that may be, I'm sure she'll understand."  
  
Zech looked to us with a bewildered look on his face, absorbing every new piece of information that he has just received, and finally, after a long moment of silence, he looked down and timidly, he asked his last question for that day.  
  
  
  
"Am I ready?" His gaze stayed focused on his fingers which were nervously gripping the pillow he held in his embrace. His knuckles were turning a pale shade of white and even I can see how tense he is, awaiting our answers. Did we have one ready for him though?  
  
We all looked at each other exchanging dubious gazes and as the quietness dragged on, the more tightly he clutched the pillow. Quatre opened his mouth once to speak, but closed it when no sounds would come out. I don't know what got into me, but it was as if a single thought took control of me, enabling me to reach out and touch his hand, gently releasing it from the pillow that was suffering under the hands of its antagonist. Looking at Zechs's uncertain eyes, I sensed his many questions and I smiled encouragingly as an answer.  
  
"Do you love her?" He didn't even need to think about that before he nodded with an obvious strong conviction towards his own reply.  
  
"Then isn't that enough to answer you?"  
  
He looked like someone has just given him a blow to the stomach as his eyes widened for the countless time that day, watching me with shock that has never been directed towards me previous to this day. I didn't think he expected such a simple and yet, so absolute answer from me. It isn't that hard actually. Things are only complicated because we make it so. Comprehension gradually chased away the insecurities in his gaze and it only further widened my smile when I realized that he understood everything at last.  
  
"Thanks" And without another word, he sprinted out the shop with a hasty wave goodbye and with the sounds of the bell jumping frantically following his departure. For once, I thought that was one of the prettiest sounds that I've ever heard in my life.  
  
"Good job Duo." Wufei put a hand on my shoulder and I looked back to find him showing one of his rare smiles at me that was not caused by my usual wise cracks or pity stories. Instead, in this smile, he gave me the respect that he thought I deserved. All I could do was to return that favor and I think my face just about spilt in two at the force of my grin.  
  
"Wait, he left something here!" The ever perceptive Quatre picked up a magazine that Zechs left in a rush and glanced swiftly at it before something caught his eyes and he gestured for me to go near.  
  
"Duo, I think you need to see this."  
  
"What is it?" Alarmed by the upset tone in his voice, we all quickly gathered around Quatre, nearly crowding him in the process. Trowa reached him the quickest and his arms automatically went around the petite blonde in an unconscious effort to protect his lover. I would have gushed at how cute the entire scene is if my eyes weren't glued on the page.  
  
"A Little Piece of Heaven is conceivably one of the most renowned dessert shops in this city. Many of the sweets from the shop are served with a generous amount of sugar, perhaps too generous as the actual taste are often veiled by the syrupy taste that can only result from an excess of sugar. Though this shop can easily gain the better of many of its competitors, it still has a long way to go before rightfully earning its name."  
  
After reading that little critique, my mind swiveled and I took an unstable step back. I could not tear my eyes away from that little paragraph which has just shredded everything that I've desperately tried to uphold in the past two years. In a few short and brief sentences, I was regarded as undeserving of the name that I've tried so hard to prove worthy both to others and to me.  
  
"Who wrote that?" Suddenly, anger burned within me and I mentally damned the person who wrote such a wounding review. My voice was shaky and my body taut with the knowledge that someone out there not only destroyed the pride that I've had in my work, but also shook the confidence that I've had in my own abilities. This person not only made others doubt me, but also myself.  
  
"Let's see" Quatre said uneasily as he hurriedly searched the pages for a certain name connected to this evaluation. My hands were tightened in a painful fist and my brain completely blank, waiting for the murderous thoughts of this name to fuel it.  
  
"It's someone by the name of Heero Yuy, there's also a picture here too." Trowa said, also with a slight edge of awkwardness in his voice. Before he could react, I snatched the magazine from his hands and stared at the picture with an entrenched desire in me to burn the picture and laugh at it. It really does sound charming.  
  
"This guy has no idea what he's getting into." I said bitterly before finally resting eyes on the small photo on the bottom of the page, and as recognition came too me, my breath was knocked out of me as if someone just punched me in the stomach....hard.  
  
Staring at me from the page was a pair of defiant cobalt eyes framed by locks of wild dark brown hair. While all the other photos were taken with superficial or genuine smiles, his face remained vacant and emotionless. This picture will burn into my memories just like my recollection of the first time I saw him at Baker's Corner, before he disappeared in the masses.  
  
Why did he have this effect on me? Why does he always manage to take my breath away even without ever throwing a single glance at me? And why do I feel so many intense emotions at the mere sight of him when he has never even talked to me?  
  
And why do I feel so hurt by him when I don't even know him? 


	5. We Meet Again

Hello! After I read the reviews, believe it or not, I was laughing like crazy at some of them. Thanks to those who has given me tons of compliments because I just thought it was outrageously ironic that the same things that I've said to other authors like: "I love your writing style, and I wish I can write like that", "I took the time to read this, and now I'm late for my homework, but it was worth it." Oh my god, you have no clue how I fell to the ground laughing my ass off on that one. Trust me, if I can get one penny for every time I dropped everything to focus on one story and then paid for it later, then I'll probably be rich enough to really own the boys though with my grades being so ignored, I will probably have to earn my living this way. ^__^ It was so funny hearing someone telling me that because the roles have switched in this case and I like the feeling of that. Thanks for reviewing, it has made my day.  
  
Oh yes, thanks to eternal sleeper for the great idea! And to all those very nice people who saw the flaw in why Duo didn't see Heero when he came in. I actually noticed that, but was too lazy to do anything about it last chapter.  
  
Also not as funny, but not my fault! I need to get the serious stuff out of the way first before anything else!  
  
  
  
Chocolate Covered Autumn  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: We Meet Again  
  
  
  
"Damn, damn, damn, damn" I mumbled sullenly and glared venomously at the harmless, not to mention completely clueless plate I held in my hands, reflecting on what happened yesterday. Nope, I'm no where near getting over it anytime soon and this plate definitely feels my bitterness, or at least as much as it can feel being an unfeeling object. I want to spread my misery and make someone else feel terrible too.  
  
"Wufei, get your fat butt over here!"  
  
He nearly jumped at the sudden outburst. Not surprisingly because I really didn't need to scream at him and especially since I was right next to him, yelling directly into his ears can't possibly feel too good to his eardrums.  
  
"MAXWELL!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm less than two feet away from you! And if you would stop staring at the plate, maybe you'd notice that!" The boy does have a point, I grudgingly admitted, but the point of this conversation is to make me feel good, so anything basically goes for that worthwhile cause.  
  
Looking defiantly back at Wufei's murderous glare, I bowed my head to look down at my hands and walked away slowly, not saying one single word with my head hanging low and footsteps heavy. Hazily, I heard a stunned gulp behind me. This is very unlike me to walk away from a fight or anything that might help me exercise my mouth and improve my skills.  
  
Yeah, go figure; some people take pride in playing the piano, the violin, or any other instruments that are so burdensome to carry around and show off to everyone. Art is another example. Can you really prove to someone the expertise of your abilities if you don't have a canvas or paint? Because it's obvious that the only good a talent does is to show it off. I, on the other hand, am not only the only person that I know with my unique gift, but I can prove to others just how good my talking skills are anytime I want to. What can I say? I'm just naturally talented, but ignore all those who say otherwise. It's not everyday that Relena threatens a person to shut up or else she'd do unmentionables to their childbearing abilities. I take that as the ultimate compliment.  
  
"Duo?" Wufei said to my retreating back hesitantly and received no answers. No insults were hurled his way, and no smart ass comments were thrown about how his unceasing rants are only to cover up his insecurities of his manhood. In order words, he was scared as hell at my quietness.  
  
"....."  
  
"Duo!" The edge of uneasiness has crept into his voice and I can almost hear him mentally sending his objections about this situation to the gods and demanding why they didn't choose Quatre or Relena to endure this torture instead of him.  
  
"You ok?" He probably had to muster up all his social skills just to say that alone. It's so obvious that he was clenching his teeth trying to think of what Quatre would do if he was under this circumstance. Nice try, but next time, try not to sound so unwilling.  
  
I still didn't answer him. It was four minutes ago that I stopped speaking to him, and that's almost a big red alert in the Duo scale. One minute of silence was considered rare, two to four signaled that something was seriously wrong, and above 10 minutes, well..they've learnt to run for their lives. Hey, I didn't come up with the scale!  
  
I continued on my path outside the door and as the bell sounds acknowledged my exit, I spun my head around to meet the nervous eyes of Wufei who looked at me with a wariness that indicated his awkwardness at my unusual behavior.  
  
"Your butt is fat." I said softly and in all seriousness before closing the door behind me, just barely missing the view of Wufei collapsing on the ground in shock, surrounded by the laughter that belonged to our customers. I tried hard not to let a single hint of a grin come onto my face, but needless to say, I failed miserably and as the door closed behind me with a click, I started to laugh uncontrollably, recalling the priceless expression on Wufei's face.  
  
Walking away with a cheeky smile that caused many peculiar stares, I waved gleefully at those who looked at me as if I'm a fugitive from the asylum and slowly stepped away from me when my gaze scans their way. My steps felt lighter and my head more cloudless than in the past day until suddenly, I heard the sound of the door opening again and a loud, indignant voice called to me in the distance.  
  
"Maxwell! My butt is not fat!"  
  
His face automatically reddened as soon as he realized that in his rush to correct me, he didn't notice the bewildered public who stared at him in astonishment. He froze in place, looking back at those people and finally settled at scowling at them to mind their own business. A little kid hastily ran behind his mother to hide behind her dress at Wufei's foul expression and his mother quickly grabbed hold of his hands, leading him away while taking extra care to circle around the fuming Wufei. We honestly have got to teach him some social skills.  
  
"Awwww! I'm sure Relena wouldn't mind!" My mischievous response if nothing else, made him blush a deeper shade than before.  
  
"MAXWELL!!"  
  
"Be proud of who you are Wufei!" and with that last line, I scampered away speedily, laughing joyfully all the while, before a justice ranting lunatic decides to come after me and to choke me with my own braid.  
  
Not that I don't deserve it of course.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Let's see, I need chocolate syrup, pie crusts, and um..strawberry ice cream." Maneuvering in between the busy customers in the aisles, around the arguing grandmothers who were each pulling on one end of a cookie mix, bypass the husband who looked completely out of place in the tampons section. I had to practically jump over a little boy sitting among cereal flakes who apparently decided that it was going to be an early Christmas and unwrapped his first present of the year, a cereal box, digging his hands inside to scoop out the prize within. Something tells me that it's the only present that he's going to get this year.  
  
"Got that, got that, and finally....last but not least, mustard!" That was my own little treat and I would go into all the lovely details of what I'm going to use it for, but it's probably considered unsanitary and will probably shock enough health inspectors in 34 states into having seizures so forgive me if I don't go into all the fine points.  
  
Walking past the aisles humming to myself joyfully, my eyes drifted past a glass bottle containing some sort of liquid and the notes died in my throat. The bottle was a dark shade of blue, both mysterious and bright when the lights above touch the surface to cast shadows in some areas and a soft luster in all the rest. The contrast between the darkness and softness of the colors reminded me of cobalt eyes that I want desperately to forget. Looking at the surface of the bottle, the reflection of a long haired boy with a large smile slowly turned bitter as the smile became strained and eventually settled while memories flooded the mind.  
  
"It still has a long way to go before rightfully earning its name...."  
  
"I'm sorry Duo! It never occurred to me that he was the same guy that you were talking about!" Relena looked at me sympathetically. "He came in a few weeks ago while you were making a delivery... And I just remembered after you showed me his picture.."  
  
"I'm sorry, but a million people can fit your descriptions of a blue eyed, messy brown haired boy... It just never occurred to me."  
  
"But he's not the same as anyone else! You should have noticed him! How can anyone not? Dammit!"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Damn him to hell."  
  
"The actual tastes are often veiled by the syrupy taste that can only result from an excess of sugar..."  
  
How did I get into this mess? Why couldn't I just be perfectly content with my life? Why did I have to have the urge to find this boy and to...ha, I didn't even think past that! The only thought was to find him first when I didn't even know his name.  
  
Now that I do know his name though, I wish I never did.  
  
Shaking my head clear of these thoughts, I placed the bottle back to where it belonged and practically fled to the checkout lane, abandoning the mustard for another day. It only took a few minutes before I reached a solemn teenager hidden partly by the register. I looked closely at the nametag that hung on his crisp white shirt where it was printed in dark black letters: "Hello, my name is Larry, and I would love to help you."  
  
"Hello Larry." I nodded a greeting and apparently, "Larry" isn't as cheerful or helpful as his overly optimistic nametag suggested. His lips didn't even twitch and he maintained his "everyone owes me, and I hate my mom for making me work here because I have to pay her rent" expression.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
After that oh so articulate exchange, the only sounds that were heard between us were some slight clicks as he punched the prices in, probably feeling bitter about it too, considering that a single piece of steak was more than he can buy with one hour of "hard" work. I don't think I'll eat that after I get home because he seems like the type of people who would do something to it when the store manager isn't looking, and by the way he stared at it sulkily, he probably did.  
  
Unconsciously, I started to hum again to myself until "Larry" looked up at me with a very irritated expression on his face that immediately stopped the second half of "I'm a little teapot" from escaping my lips. This guy is like Wufei going through puberty..  
  
"Will that be all?" He said in an emotionless tone while his eyes strayed to the door, fondly watching a group of teenagers smoking outside near the parked cars. Nevermind, Wufei on hormones was never this bad.  
  
"Yes..Wait!" Temperately stunned, Larry's attention finally rested on me, or the empty space where I was standing just a moment ago before I hurriedly flew into the aisles again. I raced towards aisle seven, my braid flying behind me until I finally reached my designated goal. Breathing heavily, I grabbed the blue bottle from the shelf, and before I gave myself adequate time to regret my actions, took off for the checkout counter once again.  
  
"Here, I want this also." I said, my breath escaping me in short, haggard pants while I took the time to tuck one loose strand of hair behind my ears. He eyed me warily and didn't bother hiding his annoyance at me nor at my hair when his eyes briefly skimmed my braid in a disgusted manner, his face in an unhappy frown. I can just sense the questions in his mind and I've just about had enough of his rude and obnoxious behavior by that point.  
  
"Larry, or whatever you want to be called, I don't know much about you, but I do know this. One of these days, you're going to get your ass kicked by someone who is sick and tired of your sorry excuse for manners. I might not be that person, but let me tell you, it would do the world good if someone decides to do us that favor, and we'll be laughing all the while."  
  
The object of my threats actually didn't look too terrified, looking at me rebelliously as if challenging a braided girly guy who in his eyes can't possibly be much of a menace. Well, then, I'll just have to change that, don't I? Gesturing to him, I requested for him to come closer. His shoulders progressively tensed as he realized that I may not be as much of a daisy as I looked. When he came close enough so that I can whisper to him without any of the easily scandalized old ladies overhearing, I continued my preaching.  
  
"Now, do you want to have children one day? If you do, you might just want to be careful of what you do from now on, because I know a lot of people who will be willing to change that just for fun and games. So if you don't want to permanently sing a better soprano than any other females you know, I'd suggest you grow up, or else, you'll never get to enjoy the benefits that come after puberty."  
  
My voice was deadly icy and assured during the entire time that I was whispering in his unwilling ears and in the corner of my eyes, I can see that his eyes widened and his mouth tightened along with the rest of his body as it grew rigid and stiff. I backed away slowly with a smirk on my lips while he remained in that crouched position for a while longer before he finally awakened from his bewilderment, but only succeeded in tripping over his own two feet and falling backwards. I chuckled at his dazed expression and my face returned to its normal cheery appearance, though I don't believe he'll look at me the same way again.  
  
"How much is that?"  
  
"Um...that will be 34.50.." He gawkily straightened again and added nervously, after hesitating a few seconds, "...sir..."  
  
"Sure, here you go." I said cheerfully as if nothing out of the ordinary has happened and that I didn't just threaten a guy with castration a few minutes ago.  
  
"Keep the change and have a nice day!" With that and a cheeky wave goodbye, I was prepared to end my shopping expedition in high spirits, but only managed to crash ungracefully into another shopping cart as I made a sharp turn.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" I apologized furiously as the owner of the other cart bent down to retrieve a shopping bag that was knocked down at the impact. I hastily bent down also to help him, and when I gathered the various packages and reorganized them in his bags, I straightened again with the his bag held in my arms, particularly careful not to drop anything. As his eyes met mines calmly beneath his wild bangs, the emotions in his eyes were carefully hidden in a deep sea of cobalt, and the lips that I've dreamed about remained quiet. My jaw dropped and my hand came up to point at him.  
  
"Oh my god..."  
  
He raised one inquiring eyebrow elegantly at my inappropriate response to him, a complete stranger. However, he was no stranger to me as I've spent hours gazing into his picture sourly before I go to bed, with my mind going through his words endlessly.  
  
"It still has a long way to go before rightfully earning its name...."  
  
"You're Heero Yuy!" I exclaimed loudly with a pointed finger at his face, ignoring how rude I was being. His eyebrow was still arched at my seemingly insane actions.  
  
"The bastard!"  
  
Well, if he was dubious before, now he's convinced that I'm crazy. In a deep rich voice, he spoke to me for the first time and I don't think I'll ever forget this moment, though what he said leaves much to be desired.  
  
"Are you mad?"  
  
"NO!" I shook my head frantically, indignant towards the person I was facing, mixed with something that I'm trying to deny desperately. And yet, among all the bitterness towards this man, I still can't refrain from the great desire to explain myself. Somehow, I didn't want him to think badly of me.  
  
"You are the food critic who wrote the review on A Little Piece of Heaven."  
  
  
  
I realize that I sound like a complete dork right now, but hey, it cannot be helped. Think of it this way. This is the guy who I've dreamt of talking to in the past week or more, and finally, he is in my reality, flesh and bones so to speak. How can I possibly act normal under these kinds of circumstances?  
  
Ok, so I'm normally a dork, so sue me, I was in denial.  
  
"Yes." Unaware of the little dispute going on in my head, he replied simply, looking a bit annoyed at my mindless babble.  
  
"You were wrong in your review." I'm a bit tongue-tied presently and this single pitiful line was all that I was able to squeeze out.  
  
That definitely got him. Evidently, he's one of those people who take vast pride in their work because the annoyance on his face only became more obvious at my outwardly pompous opinions. I'm sure that if it was legal, he would have whipped out a gun and shot me right there and there, senior citizens with heart problems be damned.  
  
"I own that shop."  
  
Well, that has got to be the stupidest thing that has ever come out of my mouth next to that one time in which I declared that I was a small rosebud waiting to blossom. Don't ask. That was when I was going through an identity crisis and had just recently realized that I liked penises other than my own. Now, if anything, he'll think I'm this exceedingly conceited chef who is overly sensitive about my art.  
  
"And that has to do with me how?" He said, still unruffled even though his face clearly communicates his displeasure at being forced to face an idiot who is completely ignorant, and that if there wasn't such an exasperating person clinging onto him, he would have ditched long ago.  
  
Damn, can I describe how infuriated that knowledge makes me? I don't take people who treat me like that well, proven by "Larry" who is behind me, wearing a forced smile and saying ma'am and sir to every single person who walks by, deliberately ignoring his friends who are staring at him weirdly from the parking lot. At that moment, I forgot that this was the guy of my dreams, or that I've been trying to stare at his ass for the past five minutes because I really, really hate it when someone insults my confidence about my own abilities in the kitchen, albeit unconsciously. It's the one thing that I'm immeasurably proud of and this Heero guy is going to hear an earful.  
  
"I know that you think I'm mad, or that I'm insane right now but without knowing it, you are insulting the abilities that I'm proud of. You may not realize that you are being offensive but it's not appreciated on any degrees or circumstances. You may be able to insult me indirectly on paper, but when it comes to meeting face to face, without your job as a cover; your attitude towards your work leaves much to be desired."  
  
I unquestionably got his attention this time around.  
  
"Though I called you a bastard, which was uncalled for and I'm sorry, but I'm still trying to give you my opinions from the point of view as the owner of the shop you criticized."  
  
Heero's face didn't change its impassive expression, though his eyes widened just a tad, an almost unnoticeable change. I ignored him and continued on.  
  
"You probably take immense pride in your work, but keep in mind that you're not the only one. I do too but you're belittling my pride with your obvious annoyance of me. You might take pride in your work, but also, like you criticized me for, you're not performing your job as well as you believe you are if you are ignoring those that you've judged. If you can't accept their opinions, then you have nothing to be proud of. I'm here asking you for another chance to prove myself and yet you're too sure of yourself to think that you may be wrong."  
  
He stayed wordless throughout my entire rant and though I feel as if I should be embarrassed because I've just spilled out my frustration and bitterness towards a person who has never seen me before, but it was too late for me to stop. He looked down at his foot and I regarded him silently.  
  
"Being a hypocrite doesn't feel very nice, now does it?"  
  
And with that said, I was prepared to walk away, knowing that my chances with him were gone. However small it may be before, it doesn't exist anymore.  
  
"Wait." A firm though slightly husky voice stopped my footsteps. I looked back at the owner of that voice only to find him staring at me with a determination and intensity that left me breathless and that I would love to see in another situation, preferably on top of me, screaming my name.  
  
"Are you opened this Sunday?" My grin nearly spilt my face into two at his question.  
  
"Yes, we are actually. From 9 in the morning to 8 at night. Should I save a seat for you?"  
  
"Yes." And after a long pause, he added "Thank you."  
  
Can anyone blame me if I was grinning uncontrollably like a fool?  
  
"Trust me, the pleasure's all mine." 


	6. Round One

Hello everyone! I'm back! *ignores the moans and groans of the little people* and I'm going to update another chapter!  
  
Ok, but seriously, in case no one has noticed, this is going to be a pretty slow fiction... not like it just drags on and on but because..ok, so it drags, but not because there is going to be like, bad people who comes between Heero and Duo or anything like that. For those who read my other story, You Think You Know, trust me, it's nothing like what happens in there. There isn't going to be much of angst in this story because personally, my life is screwed up with that kind of stuff right now and I just want to write something light and humorous to improve my mood.  
  
This story is going to consist of several chapters, each with their own story that doesn't necessarily revolve around Duo and Heero, making this longer than needed. I'm sure you've all noticed how I pay attention to the trivial matters but that's because I think the funniest stuff happens in those insignificant events, and I'll try to cover one each chapter. I update pretty quickly, but there are going to be those days that I have to pay attention to school and such. Hey, I'm still in High School and I'm like...failing my writing class. Yes, I'm shocked at that also. I haven't gotten a good essay grade yet. This is my longest chapter and that's why it took me so long to update... ha, which for me, is only about two days. ^__^ I should really stop writing so much and start my homework.  
  
Warnings: Don't say I didn't warn you! There are some major popular culture bashings in this story, and not just in this chapter. Also, there are many sexual undertones and jokes. If you take offense, just don't read. It's quite simple really.  
  
  
  
Chocolate Covered Autumn  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 Round One  
  
  
  
"He's coming today, he's coming today!" Blissfully ignorant of the curious, and the few frightened gazes on my back, I continued to waltz around the tables, less than gracefully with a mop in my hands as the reluctant dance partner. Step back, step forward, jump over the chair, accidentally stumbling on Quatre's foot, step back again, and bump into Hilde who hastily balances the dishes that threaten to tip over in her arms. Another twirl and I came face to face with a less than pleased Wufei.  
  
His arms slowly came nearer my face, and by all outward appearances, he seems to want them wrapped around my neck and choke me until I arrive at the heavenly gates. Who am I to turn down his generous offer? Snatching his hands quickly and ignoring his surprised gasp, I pulled him close to me, one arm resting on his shoulders, and the other sneakily snaked around his waist, maneuvering a startled Wufei to move.  
  
"Dance with me!" Yelling happily, I was able to manipulate Wufei in half of a tango step before the haze cleared and he realized just what exactly he was doing, and with who of all people.  
  
"MAXWELL!! LET ME GO!!"  
  
"Awwww... Little Wufei never went to his senior prom did he?" I rebutted with a wicked grin on my face and a blush quickly manifested on the face of my friend.  
  
"That's none of your business!" He defended himself embarrassedly while Quatre, Hilde, and Relena smirked behind us at how badly I was torturing Wufei. Of all the people in the world, Wufei is probably the one who suffers my smartass persona the most, because we've all got to admit it, a little loosening up would do him some good. You should have seen him before I worked my magic on him. Can we all say.. nonstop PMS in a guy's body?  
  
"Oh come on! It's nothing to be ashamed of!"  
  
"Maxwell!"  
  
"In fact, if I'd known you then, I'd have jumped at the chance to go with you! And after the dance, I would have jumped you period!" With that comment and an evocative leer at the tomato red boy in front of me, I released him with a final push and an half attempted rotation. Staring at me as if I've just grew another head, Wufei panted while leaning against the table to catch his breath. Meanwhile, I tried to control my laughter and bend down on one knee in front of my victim. Looking at his fearful eyes and collecting all the willpower that I possessed not to laugh hysterically, I looked at him in all artificial seriousness.  
  
"Wufei, will you marry me?" Giving him a sultry smile, I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively. As you can see, the seriousness never lasts long. Ignoring the incredulous boy, I looked towards the rest of the group and grinned at them.  
  
"So, you guys want to come with us to Las Vegas and sell our souls for some good sex?"  
  
Giving Wufei a teasing gaze, Quatre shared a smile with Trowa and looked back at me, who was resisting the urge to drop to the ground and laugh my ass off.  
  
"I'm sorry but I'm afraid that's not possible, see, we have a date, so alas, you two will have to make do with our blessings. Have fun!" Quatre declared cheerfully as one of his hands entwined with Trowa's and they both headed for the door.  
  
"With Duo's imaginative mind, I'm sure they'll never be bored. Bondage is always fun." Trowa patted Quatre's grinning head, as if to reassure his lover that we will indeed, be productive in our marriage. With a wink goodbye at me, my favorite couple escaped before Wufei can fully comprehend the hinted implications and scream his little unwilling head off.  
  
"Yeah, my shift is over too and though I love you two to death, there's no way I'm going to miss collapsing on my couch and watching n'sync shake those asses. They can't sing but hey, who watches for the songs anyway?" Hilde said, giggling helplessly before waving goodbye to the last three people in the almost empty shop. It was pretty late at night, but still, I have this conviction that Heero will come. The bell signaled her departure and my eyes rested on Relena.  
  
"How about you? Care to take upon our offer?" I said, completely ignoring the part that Wufei has said nothing during this exchange, being too shocked at the sudden turn of events.  
  
"I'll think about it..does sound fun though." Relena had an evil grin that almost matched the one that I knew I would see reflected in the mirror.  
  
"How about a threesome then?" I asked in an entirely innocent tone, noticing in the corner of my eyes that Wufei suddenly weakened in the knees and had to grip onto the table to support his weight. Oh geez, you'd think that I'd feel guilty about teasing the poor boy so much, but it's had to resist; temptation being stronger than the will and all that junk, not to mention that I've never tried to resist.  
  
"Maybe, but then, you two would have to prove yourself to me first. I don't share my talents with just anyone, you know." The grin on her face widened almost impossibly. Have I told you that I loved the girl yet? So evil, so wicked, so cruel, and yet, so me!  
  
"Sure! It will definitely be my pleasure." Looking back at a beet red Wufei who looks as if he's ready to have a nosebleed very soon with both of his hands on the table, trying desperately not to collapse and show the effect that this conversation was having on him. You'd think after all these years with me, he'd learn not to be affected so much, but Wufei is a stubborn one who refuses to change. Pride is way too overrated anyway. He has abandoned all pretenses of being in control with his lips pressed into a firm line and looking as if he's ready to flee out the door at any second now.  
  
"Honey, want to put on a show for Relena to convince her to join our little love nest? You know you'll enjoy it.." I swear, I'm so magnificently evil and wonderfully shameless!  
  
Finally finding that he does in fact, possess a mouth like anyone else in this world, Wufei tried desperately to remember how to use it.  
  
"NO!!" Apparently, he is very good at it too... I think my ears are going to be deaf now.  
  
"Geez..you sure know how to hurt a guy's confidence, don't you?" Laughing softly, I rose from the ground and dusted my knees, knowing that the fun was over and that it's time to get back to work. Cooking and teasing my friends are the top two on my list, but I'm sure if Heero agrees, I can fit sex in there some where.  
  
"Am I interrupting something here?" A quiet and yet, slightly amused voice called out behind me. Speak of the devil... but a very sexy devil.  
  
I turned to him, prepared to greet him with a great big smile before it suddenly occurred to me that I didn't hear him come in, and by the looks on Relena and Wufei's surprised face, neither did they. He wouldn't sound so amused.. unless he heard something, oh God. It's time to find a hole and crawl in it, become a hermit, and just abandon all hopes of being regarded as mature, sophisticated and professional chef for life.  
  
With one hand covering my blushing face, I peeked at the bemused cobalt eyes through my fingers and mentally cursed at myself for being so childish. This has got to be the greatest first impressions, first calling him a bastard in the supermarket and now, discussing the possibility of rocking Wufei's world right in front of him. Shaking my head embarrassedly, I collected myself as best as I could and looked towards him with a helpless sigh.  
  
"So, how much of that little show did you see?" I questioned him warily with my hands on my face, still not trusting that my cheeks have returned to their normal colors. To the right of me, I distantly heard a small snicker coming from Relena, who is obviously not as humiliated as I am or as worried about the earth not opening up to shallow her. Did I say that I loved her a while ago? Well, that can be easily ignored and debated.  
  
"Not much." He said calmly without the slightest hint that he has just seen me make a fool out of myself. I just regarded him silently.  
  
"How much is not much? Because you know, I have to know how much I should mentally erase from my memory after tonight."  
  
"Bondage to love nest." He answered evenly as if he had to deal with idiots like me every single day of his life and that it was nothing out of the ordinary. His definition of "not much" is apparently different from mine.  
  
"Oh Good because if that's all you heard, then it's no big deal. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go dig myself a grave and go lay in it."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Duo's always like this." Sensing my discomfort, Relena decided to break the uncomfortable silence by defending me, though not the smartest way to do it. If she wants to help, that's really unnecessary; she can just shut up and I'll be plenty grateful. Realizing that what she said wasn't exactly the best thing to say in this situation, she chuckled uneasily at my murderous glare and looked as if she's prepared to take flight.  
  
"Relena, I would like you to remember today, the 17th, because it is the last day you'll see daylight again." I whispered to her coolly as I approached a few steps closer to her grimacing face. At my words, she had such a look of horror and devastation that it even surprised me. I didn't know that she took my threats that seriously.  
  
"WHAT? TODAY'S THE 17TH?" She looked at Wufei and me, both stunned by her reaction to a mere date that doesn't ring a solitary bell in my memory. After we both nodded, she looked bewildered and turned towards Heero, eyes begging for confirmation. When he nodded also, convincing her finally that today was in fact, the 17th and we did not lie to her, she looked as if she wanted to kill someone. The three of us, including Heero who acknowledged the fear in our eyes, wisely decided to take a few precautious steps back while Wufei and I involuntarily leaned towards each other for protection.  
  
"I need to go now!" She declared quickly and without even giving us a second glance, she practically shot out the door after she snatched her coat from the coat hanger. Wufei who apparently had a death wish scampered to follow her, screaming after her departing figure.  
  
"Where are you going?" Awwww..so he does care more than he lets on.  
  
"I have a date!" The indistinct response that came in the distance was vaguely heard among the voices of small children playing in the streets and all the window shopping old women.  
  
"WHAT?" That came from a very stunned Wufei.  
  
"THE HELL?!" Now, this time, that came from a very angry Wufei. It amazes me how quickly he changes moods. Maybe I did have something in the PMS theory.  
  
I walked up to him and patted him on the shoulders, attempting to smoother his anger. To tell the truth, I didn't expect that reply either. Though they have never publicly announced it, it was thought to be a given that Relena and Wufei were dedicated to each other thoroughly and though I've joked about the sexual tension between the two for quite a while, it was true. They have never whispered soft endearments to each other like Trowa and Quatre did, but still, I was sure that Wufei and Relena loved each other as much as the other couple, well..not as sure now. This is probably the first time that I've seen Wufei openly express his affections, or in this case, possessiveness towards Relena. And trust me, it's not pretty.  
  
"Wufei, calm down." His harsh breathing gradually slowed down and a sparkle appeared in his eyes that I didn't like one bit.  
  
"Duo, do you have your car?" I looked at him shocked speechless, for a while, anyway.  
  
"Tell me that you're not thinking of following her." I prayed to God that this wasn't his plan.  
  
"No, I'm not.. We are." Ok, plan B appeals to me even less than plan A.  
  
"No! And besides, I don't have my car today!" He looked at my face as if searching for the truthfulness there, and after he was finally persuaded that I was telling the truth, he looked down bitterly.  
  
"I do have my car." The voice, certain and composed suddenly piped up behind me sounded more like a statement than an offer, but the suggestion in that voice was undeniably clear.  
  
"Heero, you have no idea what you're getting into." I warned him cautiously when I observed the sparkle in Wufei's eyes became brighter as the owner of those eyes looked to Heero in a new light that frankly, I didn't like one bit. It seems that Wufei was all for the suggestion and was moments away from jumping Heero and forcing the boy to drop the keys in a second.  
  
"You like this girl?" He asked Wufei frankly and for once, Wufei nodded without hesitation, giving a just as frank answer as the question asked.  
  
"She likes you?" This time, Wufei cast his downtrodden eyes towards me, wordlessly pleading for me to answer for him. Resisting the request in those eyes was impossible and I tentatively nodded my head at Heero.  
  
"What's the problem then?" Wasting no words than necessary, Heero is blunt and to the point when he does open his mouth. Of course, when he puts it so simply like that, there really seems to be no problem with what the other two boys were willing to do. Besides, with that intense and exotic pair of cobalt eyes directed at me, I can do nothing than weakly nod my agreement, storing every particular detail to remember in my fantasies.  
  
"Let's go then." Wufei declared determinately and rushed out the door, completely overlooking the problem that he has no idea what Heero's car looks like. I looked at Heero and asked him quietly the question that has been in my mind the moment he got involved in this mess willingly.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Those eyes looked deep in thought at my question and after a seemingly long pause that couldn't have lasted for more than a few seconds, he faced me and shook his head.  
  
"Well, without her, your threesome wouldn't work, now would it?" I stared at him in silence for what seemed like eternity and just when I was drowning in his faintly amused eyes, a very unpleasant scream interrupted my daydream.  
  
"MAXWELL! YUY!"  
  
Threatening to kill Wufei in my mind, I walked out of the door and flipped over the sign in the door that indicated we were open, and locked the door with absolutely no clue what the hell I've gotten myself into, and by the looks of it, neither does my companions.  
  
A black BMW was parked outside and I whistled at it appreciatively before an impatient Wufei pushed me inside brusquely. That boy has absolutely no concept of beauty when he sees it. That's probably why he doesn't appreciate me nearly enough.  
  
"I guess that second chance would have to wait a while, doesn't it?" Once in the car, I looked towards my side where Heero was concentrated on the road. How I wish he can look at me with that absorption.. oh bad, bad mental thought..actually very good, but bad, bad in this situation.  
  
"Do you have a guess to where she went?"  
  
For the first time since we got into the car, Wufei looked taken aback. Taking notice at the embarrassed blush on his face from the hind mirror, I groaned out loud and twisted my neck over my shoulder to glare at him.  
  
"You have no clue, do you?" The feared response was given as he nodded awkwardly in the back seat.  
  
"It was a spur of the moment thingy!" He protested uneasily, shifting in his seat restlessly thinking of what HIS woman was doing with someone other than him.  
  
"But we are NOT going back until I know for sure that she's not in some random guy's arms!" His eyes held that lethal and unquestionably insane glimmer again, probably thinking about what he's going to do once he gets his arms on that poor guy. I would not like to be in his place, that's all I can say.  
  
"So what do we do then?" I asked aggravated by his lack of forethought while sinking down in my seat, expressing my unhappy mood to the fullest of my abilities. Glaring at the mirror that reflected Wufei's determined, if not slightly mad face, I asked myself again for the countless time that day what exactly am I doing. A voice in my head that sounded suspiciously like Quatre informed me: "it's because they are your friends." and that answer doesn't satisfy me one bit.  
  
"Drive around aimlessly?" Heero offered oh so helpfully.. what did I see in this guy again? Another voice in my head, louder than the first and identical to Relena's, told me to think about his ass and miraculously an answer was found, but this time, I hope it can satisfy me like no one else has.... Ah! Bad, bad thoughts!  
  
"I have no problems with that." Wufei offered his consent and once again, they both looked towards me for the final vote, silently pressuring me to agree. Alas, I can never win.  
  
"Fine! Do what you want, we'll just drive around without a destination until we die, looking for a blond girl who we have no clue is located, not to mention the gas money we're wasting!"  
  
Completely overlooking the sarcasm, those two looked at each other.  
  
"Great, I knew that you'd see it my way!" Wufei patted me on the back cheerfully with a maniac grin on his face.  
  
A bunch of crazy, psychotic, insane lunatics in a single car, this ought to make my day...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tired and sore from sitting in a seat for the past hour and an half, I winced as I entered the shop once again. It was about 8 at night and two seemingly completely energetic boys followed me with no signs of discomfort. What the hell was wrong with them?  
  
"Hey, I was wondering where you guys went." Relena waved from behind the counter merrily, obviously in a good mood from her date, the same origin of my headache. At her smile, Wufei's face darkened and the hand he held to the side tightened into a fist.  
  
"What's wrong?" Relena, sensing that there was something amiss looked towards me, only to see a wince on my face as the pain in my lower half finally settled. Heero looked completely unruffled and collected and for the life of me, I have utterly no clue how he does it.  
  
"Wufei?" Finally noticing the less than pleasant scowl that Wufei didn't try to conceal one bit, she stared at him guardedly, knowing that something was going to happen, and that it was not in her favor. But I was proven wrong as Wufei pounced into action, literally.  
  
I SO didn't expect that Wufei had it in him to do what he did next. Here I thought that I had him figured out from head to toe and was fully prepared for him to end tonight with one of his infamous speeches. Normally, he would go on and on about how it was dishonorable that a woman would go out unprotected with a complete stranger, followed by an all out war between the two. But boy, was I ever wrong in this case.  
  
Wufei suddenly looked curiously calm and regarded Relena with intense emotions in his eyes that immediately caused her to blush a scarlet red, looking down bashfully. Without a word, he pulled her forcefully into his arms and swept her up from the ground, his strong arms supporting her lithe body. Relena's eyes widened at the position she suddenly found herself in and instinctively wrapped her arms around Wufei's neck to stabilize herself. She only realized that it was not the most modest thing for her to do when a smirk that looked dangerously close to a leer came to Wufei's mouth.  
  
....Before it descended on Relena's mouth that is. Her eyes widened but gradually her eyelids fluttered closed and right before Heero and me, they proceeded to have a long overdue make out session enthusiastically. Whoa, it's getting hot in here. It's good that they are finally getting it together, but still...it's called breathing and it's supposedly good for you.  
  
Heero and I looked away to grant them some privacy and it seems as though they've forgotten that anyone else was in the room, completely overwhelmed with the utopia that they found within each other. After withstanding three minutes of moaning and other R-rated sounds, I couldn't endure it any longer and politely coughed to remind them exactly where they were, and who else didn't want to be there with them...  
  
Breaking away hastily, both looked embarrassed that they lost control but the awkwardness did nothing to disguise the secret pleasure that was so obvious in their eyes. Wufei gently released Relena, helping her to the ground and then, both regarded the other for a few noiseless moments.  
  
"Why" Relena asked softly, looking at Wufei tenderly and lovingly. It was an expression rarely seen publicly in her eyes directed towards him and yet, here it was pooling in her eyes, raw and bare for the world to acknowledge. It shocked Wufei wordless and I felt more like I was violating their privacy by looking at her at this moment than when they were kissing. Once again, I turned my back, and found Heero mirroring my movements.  
  
"You were on a date..." Wufei, feeling inarticulate and shocked by the unadulterated emotions flooding Relena's eyes was only able to transfer some of his muddled thoughts to the girl silently watching him.  
  
Looking incredulously at Wufei, Relena's face slowly changed into an indescribable expression. Her mouth twitched as if she was debating with herself and suddenly, we found her on the ground, laughing hysterically and holding her sides in the sweetest kind of pain. Wufei stared at her, absolutely shocked at the quick change in mood and completely oblivious to what in the world was so funny in his words that had caused her to react in such a way. He knew that she was snickering at his expense and after what they've just shared, a deep sense of betrayal stabbed him. The passion he felt suddenly became rage as he screamed at her, wounded by her act.  
  
"What? Damn onna!" Well, great to know that he'll never change, not even for Relena. Or is that bad?  
  
"I wasn't on a date!" said a snickering Relena, still on the ground, breathing raggedly. Gasping for breath, she continued while the male population in the room looked at her disbelievingly.  
  
"I just said that because I needed an excuse to go out unnoticed and it was the first thing that popped into my head!" Finally calming down, she looked at a bewildered Wufei with the same tenderness that she has never communicated to another being but him alone.  
  
"Where were you then?" I asked Wufei for him, considering that he looked as if he couldn't talk for the life of him.  
  
"Today is the 17th." Yes, I realize that...that's how this whole damn business started!  
  
"It's also the anniversary of when Wufei and I first met in college." Hearing that, Wufei appeared even more disorientated than before while Heero raised an eyebrow urging for her to continue her confession.  
  
"I went out secretly to buy him a gift because I wanted to surprise him." Blushing again, she looked down at her hands where, out of nowhere, a small package appeared. Wufei looked at the package that was offered to him timidly and if I had a picture of this, I would have treasured it forever. It was just so....cute! Awwwww!  
  
However, I knew that it was the perfect time for me to leave the little room wisely to themselves. Trusting that they'd lock up, I tugged on Heero's sleeves, silently gesturing for him to leave with me and to permit them with some much needed time alone. He nodded in agreement and walked out with me. Wufei and Relena never looked back at us as we closed the door behind us, lost in the presence of the other and seeing each other for who they really are for the first time.  
  
Outside the shop, I looked up at the open sky, glittering with the stars that make me feel so insignificant due to the brilliant radiance they cast upon their dark background. It was one of the main reasons why I named my shop with a reference to heaven. Dimly aware of a presence next to me, I looked around to find none other than Heero, who was also looking towards the mysterious and hauntingly beautiful sky. Just when I thought that he couldn't possibly shock me more with his beauty again, I was proven wrong. Seeing him in the night light, hazily covered by a faint sheen of luminosity from the lamp post, he looked serene and ethereal in the inner strength that he possessed. The intensity of those eyes is only magnified by the shadows that engulfed us. I would sell my soul to keep this moment forever.  
  
"I guess today was not the best day for you to come over." I said softly to him as he finally lowered his gaze to settle on my face.  
  
"Maybe not." He agreed in almost a whisper, both of us fearful of breaking the tranquility that surrounded us with our unnecessary loudness.  
  
"I'm sorry." I reluctantly lowered my gaze from his and looked down at my foot apologetically.  
  
"I know that you came for a professional review because I practically demanded you to come. Plus, I'm sorry for what happened today because that was probably as unprofessional as it can get and I know you're a very busy man." Looking even lower to avoid the all knowing gaze I felt on my back, I continued to attempt letting this boy go from his forced duties, and from my life after today. Just the single thought of never seeing him again can bring me near to tears.  
  
"I would understand this time if you gave me a less than wonderful review." My voice reached its lowest pitch as I tried to hide the misery I felt so sharply, and nearly choked on my own words in the process. A long, almost unbearable stillness followed my words and I started to finger my bride nervously to occupy my mind.  
  
"Are you open next Sunday?" My head snapped up at that unforeseen question and maybe it's the darkness of the night, or my own delusional mind, but I could have swore that I saw the tiniest hint of a smile quiver in the corners of Heero's lips. If I'm delusional, then I don't want to be lucid. I smiled at him in return and wordlessly accepted his offer of another trial...  
  
And the precious friendship that was implied in his extended hand... 


	7. The Sweetest of Tortures

Hello people! I'm sorry for not updating in a long time, but let's just say that there were a lot of things that I needed to take care of before writing another one of my chapters. Such as college applications, essays, SAT one and two.. Not to mention that I'm almost on my deathbed right now, feeling so sick that it's almost impossible to realize what the hell that I'm writing...^__^ But I'll try because I'm sure that many of you will be wanting to read this (thanks for the reviews) but however, I don't think I can keep up the speed I had writing the previous chapters. I'M SO SORRY! I promise that I could after the college rush is over. And dammit, I don't like writing essays for colleges, it's not really fun. If you get tired of waiting for my updates, go read my other story! (shameless promotion and stalling)  
  
Disclaimer: Realized that I didn't put one of these. Don't know, just don't have the habit to, I guess. Anyway, don't own them in this chapter or any other chapters to come. So if there's one chapter without a disclaimer, then well...this goes for them. Also, I do own the plot of this story, and taking this as your own would not be appreciated (glares) Be a nice person and simply read.  
  
Chocolate Covered Autumn  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: The Sweetest of Tortures  
  
  
  
Morning: 10:45 and it's finally official. I am now completely and blissfully blind. One can only take so many of suggestive smiles and innocent touches as two accidentally bump hands or coincidentally walk through the doorway at once, grinding past each other. Worse of all, I was only the observer in this outwardly innocent game as the subjects of my observations shamelessly make their time together count... though it is on my time. Good God, as if the Brady's weren't bad enough, but now, the Ricardo's join in the merry making. Quatre and Trowa are the red team, with Relena and Wufei as the blue when both battle it out for the comforts of the back closet every hour. The judge who is yours truly, just wants to stab his eyes out with a pencil.  
  
"Ok! Dammit! The back closet is no longer available!" I screamed into the masses when a giggling Quatre and a slightly hunched Trowa who had his arms around the petite blond smirked smugly as they walked by the Ricardo's, eyes challenging.  
  
"PEOPLE!" And the four who were running towards the closet as if their lives depended on it suddenly froze in place and their battling hands slowly loosened their death grips on the handle. Then, all of them spun to look around me, eyes pleading on their pathetic faces, wanting "the boss" to give them permission to screw around during work. Yes, I'm a very nice boss but this entire episode just resembles something out of Sex and the City, and since I'm not getting any...I don't think I'll really mind that they don't either. I shook my head sternly at them with my lips pressed firmly together and their faces, if it's even possible, became more pathetic. However, I was able to sense the waves of amusement floating off them at my frustration because they knew exactly why I'm frustrated..damn.  
  
For a brief second, I looked around me and pondered if it was humanly possible to stab myself to death with eggbeaters and forks. I was almost willing to try.  
  
"Duo?" The tentative voice behind me stopped me in the middle of planning my own funeral. I was trying to decide whether it'll be more pragmatic if held at the church, or where the cemetery is so that it'll be easier to just dump me into the hole when they're done with the sentiments.  
  
"Yes?" Spinning around, I saw a fidgeting Hilde who looked as if she was willing to be anywhere but here. I can't say that's a very good sign.  
  
"Um...." She squirmed even more as her fingers rested on her other arm, looking down and avoiding my gaze.  
  
"Out with it." I crouched down in order to meet her downcast gaze, all recollection of the other four forgotten as they continued to battle for their territory when the boss turned his head. I should really set some ground rules about washing their hands after coming out of there..  
  
"It's my cousin." The barely audible words slipped out of Hilde's mouth in a rush and instantly, my head felt as if it was dunked in icy cold water when unwanted memories of Lucifer's son came back with a vengeance.  
  
"He needs a babysitter tomorrow because his usual babysitter is not available." A hint of desperation crept into the hurried voice of Hilde when she noticed that the corners of my eyes were indeed, jumping at a very disturbing rate.  
  
"And exactly WHY is that?" I asked through clenched teeth, my eyelids felt as if they were going to win the record for most taps per second in river dancing.  
  
"Um.... Honestly?" Oh no, that's not a good sign.  
  
"YES."  
  
"Her health insurance will not cover for her anymore on Tommy's babysitting job; she's getting too many seizures and her doctor also recommended for her that it's not good for someone of her age to be around Tommy constantly."  
  
"How old is she?" Curiosity got the better of me as I inwardly sympathized with this poor old lady who probably had to carry a cane around while going up and down the stairs to find Tommy.  
  
"31."  
  
If looks can kill and mental thoughts can affect people in reality, Hilde would be on the ground, regretting that she has ever brought up the topic with me and Tommy..well, let's not get to Tommy shall we, but let's just say that it involves several different groups of animals and all of them heavy if not carnivores.  
  
"But you really can't tell by looking at her, she looks very old for her age..." Hilde, taking in my darkening face, nodded furiously and looked to me with big, pitiful eyes.  
  
"Can I just bring him to work for one day?!" Whoa.big, big pitiful eyes.  
  
"Wait, let me think... Two broken chairs, one customer covered in chocolate syrup, the suspiciously large amount of ice cream missing, the beetles that were found in the jam, and the bubblegum in my braid!" Thinking of that less than pleasant memory and the hysterical laughter that haunted my dreams, I had a sinking suspicion that I was going to be found dead in the freezer tomorrow.  
  
"Please? Please?" Good god, she knows that I can't resist those eyes. I will seriously hurt Relena for teaching that lowdown trick to her.  
  
"Fine!" And with that said, I grabbed my coat and prepared to head out of the store for a very important mission.  
  
"Duo! Where are you going?"  
  
Without looking back, I slammed the door angrily and the bells started to jump in harmony with the twitching in my eyelids. I screamed back into the window.  
  
"I'm going to get some pepper spray!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is the fateful day, I guess... I'm prepared at any time to scamper under a desk and scream for the life of me: "Duck and Cover!"  
  
Or... "Stop, Drop, and Roll!"  
  
And my all time favorite that just about covers any circumstances,  
  
"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! It's Armageddon!"  
  
What can I say? I'm prepared and at the store yesterday, I got pepper spray, a fire extinguisher just in case ours wasn't working, or that we needed two, a first aid kit, and the phone numbers of the hospital, 911, and the fire station on speed dial. Then I gathered all of my friends for an emergency run-through about the quickest escape route, how to perform CPR when needed albeit I do think they've had enough practices with each other.... and last but not least, how to use an assortment of kitchen supplies as deadly weapons. Hit him where it hurts people! When Wufei looked at me unbelievingly and asked if all this was truly necessary, the other five pairs of eyes glared at him bitterly for his timely illness that day. We seriously believe that it was because he knew Tommy was coming and whatever lies he told us about whooping cough were no where near credible. Everyone suffered under his hands that day and Hilde was scurrying around for the week that followed the traumatizing experience to do us "favors" to redeem herself. I think she's still paying for that customer's therapy sessions.  
  
"Ok, we can do this! Bring him in!" Hilde obediently opened the door where loud pounds can be heard being delivered to the poor wooden surface. In popped hell with legs and a mouth that just wouldn't quit.  
  
"Hello people!" An innocent, almost angelic face looked at us with its large eyes that are the color of the sea and a head of blond locks to compliment the adorable image. Tommy has apparently forgotten that we've locked him outside for around five minutes and that he's been punching the defenseless door for the majority of that time. We weren't fooled by his harmless façade though, knowing that he used the same trick on us last time. When Relena bent down to coo at his cuteness last time, she ended up staying in that same position for the rest of the day after he got a horseback ride on Relena without asking. Everyone gazed at him guardedly, even the ever so accepting Quatre with his eyes narrowed and his lips grim. Well...everyone but Wufei who hesitated when the door opened, looking shocked at the seemingly absurd procedures that we "crazy, child abusing lunatics" have conjured up.  
  
"You guys, this is a harmless kid! What the hell were you so worried about?" He shouted angrily at us and gestured to the demon who was still doing his best impression of an angel. Wufei is so gullible at times.  
  
"After all the crazy stunts you guys have forced me through, it was all for this kid?!" Shaking his head in annoyance, Wufei was prepared to give us the lecture of a lifetime. Or he would have if a pair of small chubby arms didn't suddenly wrap around his waist in mid-sentence, throwing Wufei off balance. The next thing we knew, Wufei was on the ground in a heap with his face kissing the floor.  
  
It looks as if the day has begun...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yay! Isn't this fun, uncle Duo?" An exultant Tommy asked me as he played jovially with his fingers digging into what looked to be a raspberry pie a la mode before it was effectively stirred up into one pink blob by his talented hands. I normally wouldn't mind that he was occupying himself with something other than my braid, even as disgusting as this scene was but I decided that his actions probably wasn't going to do me any good.  
  
...or the poor girl who's currently staring at the laughing kid playing with what used to be her pie in shock, looking a bit too green for my comfort. I had a hard enough time cleaning up that chocolate mess last time, and I don't want to do anything like that again. Not to mention that lawsuits were never my specialty.  
  
"TOMMY! HILDE!" I was at my wit's end and felt as if I was going to die from frustration or at least become bald before I reach thirty.  
  
"Duo?" A timid Hilde walked by my side, cautious of the girl who looked as if she's going to faint headfirst into that pink monstrosity.  
  
"Hilde...if you don't kick this kid out in one second, I'm going to fire everyone and burn this place down." I said in a cool, controlled tone that left no room for disagreement. Hilde and the others overhearing this conversation gulped at the level of aggravation that I've managed to reach.  
  
  
  
"Ha ha, Duo, you can't possibly be serious." Relena laughed uneasily, trying to calm me down and change my mind about throwing her out into the streets. It probably would have worked too if my favorite shirt wasn't covered in the mustard that I've hidden for later use in the closet. The only comfort that I was looking forward to after this long, long day was now found on my shirt. Can you really blame me for being a tad bit pissed?  
  
"Fuck!" It was the only word that I found adequate enough to sum up the situation I'm dealing with. But wouldn't you know it, this kid has a great talent of picking up things he shouldn't.  
  
"What's that word, uncle Duo?" I froze at the outwardly innocent question. A sharp gasp of exasperation was heard from Hilde and all of us were perfectly aware of what's to come.  
  
"It sounds cool! What does it mean?" I inwardly cringed at Tommy's words, seriously considering taping my mouth together for the remainder of my sorry excuse for a life, or better yet, end it here. I would really love to put that new set of carving knives into good use because I don't think there's a better cause for using them than right now.  
  
"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck a Doodle Doo!" Tommy evidently has great appreciation for the word of the day that was obviously different from the other words his teachers are allowed to teach him. Words such as Box, Cat, and maybe Dog. I can't wait until he tries to prove his new knowledge to his fellow students. Oh god, is it such a sin to commit murder? I mean, he's going to hell anyway so wouldn't it be better if... I don't know, help him get there sooner?  
  
"Did I come at a bad time?" An annoyingly unruffled voice piped up behind me. Fear and humiliation instantly paralyzed me. Of all the worse possible times that Heero can suddenly surprise me with his presence and as welcoming as that presence is, this has got to be the mother of all humiliations. I'm covered in yellowish brown stains that looked similar to what's behind bars in the shady streets of new York, my hair is escaping my braid in disarray, and I look as if I'm about to kill anyone who comes within five feet of me.  
  
"It's not Sunday!" I think I've noticed the trend of my speech patterns around him. It's all the stupidity that I am able to muster up in me, released in one single brilliant comment that is able to make everyone fall flat on their faces at its lack of creativity.  
  
"I was in the neighborhood." He replied matter of factly as if he wasn't in this room, wasn't here with my open jaw staring at him, and wasn't faced with the knowledge that he needed a pepper spray. The bastard, he's not human.  
  
Sensing my temporary inarticulateness, Relena came quickly to my rescue by sprinting in front of me and blocking Heero's direct view of my dismay expression. Her eyes though, silently warned him of all the miserable and unthinkable actions that the little boy who's looking up at Heero in childish wonder is capable of. Heero looked at her as if she was completely insane but at the instant that Tommy cheerfully stepped near him, he backed away as if bitten, seemingly finally realizing the devious glint in those wide eyes.  
  
"Heero, it would be better if you left now and save yourself. Of course, you can always stay and help us tie him up." With that, a maniac grin came upon Relena's face which caused me to be slightly worried.  
  
Alas, the warning came too late as an undeniably annoyed Heero looked at the chubby little fingers that tightened around the lining of his jacket. A tugging match seemed to fail as Tommy's fascination to the jacket multiplied tenfold along with the strength of his stubborn fingers. I can almost see Heero's frustration at this unforeseen situation that is most assuredly unwelcoming for him.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Relena's eyes enlarged and multiple obscenities came from her lips after Tommy's face cringed and his nose crinkled to produce the biggest sneeze I've had the misfortune to ever see besides in MTV's Jackass. The majority of it all ending up on the strategically placed jacket in front of him.  
  
Ok, nevermind, all of it ended up on the poor jacket. Guess what he chose to use as a tissue? Tommy, happily free of the annoying stuffiness in his nose is being stared by a murderous pair of cobalt blue eyes. Blissfully ignorant of images of nooses floating around the minds of everyone, he wiggled his nose gleefully, rubbing it with his fingers before running away quickly when the necklace of Hilde captured his short attention span of ten seconds instead.  
  
Looking at me with a surprisingly tranquil expression on his face, Heero's sight rested on me and if it wasn't for the slightly vindictive twinkle in his eyes, I would have thought that he was in shock. Still, the air of dangerousness that engulfed him intimidated me to edge back slowly, taking Relena with me.  
  
He stood there as if he was a statue and then, almost mechanically, he stalked towards Tommy as if he was a hunter hunting his prey. Can I tell you exactly how sexy that image is? Like..really, really, really sexy. Licking and panting sexy. Whoa boy, down.  
  
He walked to where Hilde was, red in the face and trying desperately not to faint when a pair of hands pulled on the gold chain that cut off her air supply. Dragging the squirming devil by the collar effortlessly, he yanked a screaming and crying Tommy to where I was gasping at how quickly he had Tommy under his control.  
  
"Do you mind if I had a little talk with him outside?" He regarded me calmly, ignoring the little punches thrown his way and the curses that no decent little kid of his age or any should know. But of course, knowing how much of those have been directed to him, he must have learned during the years.  
  
"No...not at all..." Staring at him unbelievingly, I'm sure I looked quite the image of the composed restaurant owner but frankly, I don't care and Tommy is getting what is coming to him surely. I can almost sense the evil smirks that manifested on the faces of Trowa, Wufei, Relena, and even Quatre, though it has always seemed impossible for him. I'm sure that Hilde would have enjoyed this too if not for the fact that she has just collapsed onto the sofa.  
  
"Good" Came the curt reply as a teary Tommy was dragged outside the door, eyes quietly pleading for a helping hand, and not the few scattered claps heard from all corners of the restaurant. I leaned towards Relena, wary of the situation at hand.  
  
"After this, I'm inviting you to see Harry Potter." I quietly whispered in her ear and her amused gaze rested on me, not at all surprised at my seemingly random request.  
  
"Why Harry Potter?"  
  
"Because I heard that it was actually relaxing and they have good kids in the movies. And let's not forget long..."  
  
"A bath is relaxing.."  
  
"But not as fun and not three hours."  
  
"How about sex then?" Her eyes turned devious when she purposely said the question out loud as Wufei arrived with a mop to clean up the God knows what on the ground that was from a trip Tommy took outside. Is that moving...? Wufei nearly dropped the mop on the ground at her words which caused Relena to giggle helplessly.  
  
"Sex? For three hours?" My eyebrows rose up to show my skepticism at her suggestion.  
  
"Relena, I've been praying for that for my entire existence after I hit puberty and it's still not humanly possible. Harry Potter is more appealing right now."  
  
"Ok..you could do something else after the actual sex with the other person" Relena jokingly punched me on the shoulders when I looked at her disbelievingly.  
  
"Yeah, sleep, but that's always boring."  
  
"I believed that I said with the other person..."  
  
"Doesn't that person have to sleep too?"  
  
"What happens if it's two in the afternoon?"  
  
"I can go see Harry Potter afterwards." And with the words escaping my lips, my mind conjured up images of Heero wearing a robe and riding on a broomstick, not wearing anything underneath of course. When the wind gently lifts the edges of that robe.. Oh god, I need to see that movie.  
  
"Sure, I'm sure you'll be busy tonight then, grab that person and have fun." Wufei, we knew was listening to this conversation while appearing uninterested, turned an interesting shade of red as Relena put emphasis on how fun it is..  
  
"Wait, there's no other person." My face became unrealistically pitiful when in actuality, my overly active mind is thinking up of plots of how to make that Harry Potter fantasy come true.  
  
"Awwwww, I'm sure that there'll be someone who will be willing to have sex with you."  
  
"Really..are you willing?" Positively wicked smirks appeared on the faces of Relena and me when we became acutely aware of a choking Wufei behind us and the entertained smiles of Trowa and Quatre. They were attempting to put a little bit of order back in what Tommy has destroyed. Personally, I don't think we can salvage those lava lamps anymore and I doubt anyone would want to touch those forks after Tommy had experimented dissection using them as operation knives.  
  
"Maybe... how about trying to convince me tonight, love?" And with a sultry smile, winked at me and flaunted the slight swing of her hips as she walked away into the kitchen, knowing exactly who was going to follow. Wufei coughed a few times before running after her, not forgetting to glare at me before hunting her down and closing the kitchen door in the meantime.  
  
  
  
Ironic as one door closes, another opens and an encouraging sight welcomed our eyes. A puffy eyed Tommy came in almost soundlessly, followed by a stern looking Heero, eyes intense and... my legs are now made of rubber. Thank you God  
  
"I'm sorry for the problems that I have caused today. I will never do it again" Said a visibly unwilling Tommy with his lips pouting and his eyes red. It's a sight that would break anyone's heart but alas, everyone in the room were clearly sadistic or at least after how he has tormented us for the past few hours, and the smugness prevailed above any little compassion that we do have. My smirk, if possible, got even wider. Hell, I may be in a complete mess and my face might frighten any children into having nightmares, but I am feeling a lot better.  
  
"Heero, have I told you how much I loved you recently?" Albeit the joking, there's always some truth and I might never get this chance to say these words again. Heero's face looked stunned for a second, apparently unprepared for these words though said in humorous tones. A small smile emerged that was barely visible but I sucked it up like the pathetic, love sick fool that I was. It isn't everyday that I get to make the person that I'm heads over heels for smiling at me, especially a smile that was this beautiful.  
  
"Not recently.. I wonder why." Heero's tone, though bordering sarcasm was betrayed by the waves of amusement perceptible within his eyes.  
  
Smirking at each other, we must have looked like lunatics to passing strangers as repulsive and unmentionable substances are visible on our clothes and yet, the wicked smiles on our faces were wide and practically identical.  
  
"Care to fulfill my dying wish.. or his, by telling me what you've just told him?" Truth be told, I really want to know and if it works as well as it looks, it might be pleasant to let Tommy in here more. I mean...he isn't so bad and I get to torture him like he did me. Revenge is a bitch.  
  
"Nothing much." At my pointed glare, he struggled, the smirk never leaving his face as his hand came to rest upon Tommy's shoulder, ignoring the little cringe that shook the boy's body as he felt the touch.  
  
"I just told him what Santa does to bad boys." At that name, Tommy looked as if he has just seen a ghost and his face turned an unhealthy shade of white with his entire body shivering.  
  
"You mean give them coal?" Completely baffled, I had no clue how that would affect Tommy to such an unbalanced degree.  
  
"Not that version of the story..."  
  
I see...  
  
"Anyhow, I think I should go home and change now." Disappointment hit me sharply with the realization that he must leave. Yet at the same time, a brilliant idea crept into my mind and I dare say it's the best one I've ever had.  
  
"Heero, will you be willing to leave that jacket with me? I feel really bad about what happened today and I would be willing to take it to the cleaners." Not feeling at all guilty about the deceit that I was about to pull, I gave him my most guiltless expression when he looked tentative about my offer.  
  
"It's really no problem and if you don't let me do you this little offer, I'll feel terrible for the rest of the night." Giving him a slight pout that I learnt from Relena which rarely fails, I tried to convince him of my sincerity. His eyes did soften at my fabricated earnestness.  
  
"You can pick it up tomorrow when you come." Score! I am bloody brilliant.  
  
"Fine." Turing around to take off his jacket, he revealed a loose black turtleneck underneath that proved beyond a doubt that black was his color and that I would love to scavenge for clothes in his closet. That boy has good taste that's simple yet elegant, not to mention black and it's public knowledge how I feel about that color.  
  
"Thanks, appreciate it." He said in a husky tone caused by the sudden cold that attacked him, but it had the same affect on me nevertheless. I'll be having good dreams tonight...  
  
As soon as he left, my eyes followed his figure as he disappeared behind a mass of people, just like the first time I saw him with the exception that I knew he was coming back. That has got to be the most comforting thought in the world, to know that there's something I could look forward to when waking up.  
  
"You're never going to give that back to him huh?" A soft chuckle was heard to the right of me as the owner of the grin slowly walked into view. Quatre looked at me with laughter within his sea blue eyes. He knows me all too well, and before I've even nuzzled my face into Heero's jacket and smelled the masculine scent of rich spices and the forest that is uniquely Heero, I confessed Quatre's words to myself.  
  
"Unfortunately, the dry cleaners had a small accident..."  
  
  
  
I did not reread this after I read it, and like I said, I have no time right now to change it. This is probably the chapter that I'm going to rewrite and revise some times in the near future. Sorry to those people who were expecting something better... ( I promise I'll do better! Please forgive me! The grammar and the spelling errors are terrible! 


	8. The Duo Christmas Spirit

Feeling really, really bad which is not good considering today is the first day of my winter break. Don't exactly know why but the happy bubble that I had in the past few days has burst pretty badly. Make long story short, feeling shitty and slightly betrayed by a friend. Trying to take up writing to get my mind off, but if this chapter seems slightly depressing, I'm sorry but I can't help it.  
  
Carocarla: see if you can spot your elephant. ^_^  
  
  
  
Chocolate Covered Autumns  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: The Duo Christmas Spirit  
  
  
  
With my freakishly happy and jumpy personality that just seems to "naturally get high with sunshine and oxygen" by the words of Relena, no one would suspect my obsession with perfection.  
  
Oh no, I don't mean perfection as in every strand of my hair has to be in place, or that my clothes have to be pressed every morning; my eggs don't have to be done sunny side up and my coffee is never at a perfect blend with exactly two cubes of sugar and two tablespoons of milk. People who require such out of themselves are not perfect but merely looking for the order in their lives that they lack within themselves. This usually results in a compulsive need to be accepted and publicly acknowledged that they are in some sort of control of their lives, however pathetic it may seem. More perfection exists in those who are willing to take risks. Only they are fully aware of themselves and able to face failure in the face, knowing that they can get up even without a cushion to soften their disappointment.  
  
  
  
I don't think I exist in either of these two categories but rather, stuck between these two extremes and perfectly content in them. I can wake up and wonder if I'll face another challenge today and worry that I would fail miserably. During that second, my past doubts and insecurities would paralyze me and yet, I'm always able to get up in the morning no matter how hard the future seems to be. I don't have the confidence of those who are near perfect, but I am also not as conservative as those who hold onto the illusion of control.  
  
However, perfection is hard to uphold and even those people who are courageous and fearless are only perfect in a purely abstract sense. In reality, perfection is rarely accomplished because there are just way too many obstacles in the way of achieving such a degree of flawlessness. While one ponders about one single factor in their lives and strives to improve that one area, they will at the same time ignore the other factors in their lives. By this simple logic, not many people are in actuality "perfect". Sure, they can wear the clothes, have the attitude, but there will always be in them this little paranoia of being discovering in a defeat that reveals their flaws. The other type of people are those who fly airplanes, star in movies, and risk their lives in danger just to prove that they are superior above the banal. However, that vanity marks another flaw. See, it's really quite simple to realize that no one is ever truly perfect, though they can look and act the part.  
  
However, focusing on one area can achieve perfection. Disregarding the other elements and concentrate wholly on the well being of a solitary factor is easier and more realistic. If so, the one area of perfection will be more authentic than say, the total sum of countless seemingly picture- perfect accomplishments, an empty and void victory in reality. Take this for an example: Trowa is able to balance on almost anything that's more than one millimeter in width and though he isn't a people person, that single talent is enough to rank him higher than any phony main attractions in Las Vegas. They can do fancy shows by using trick mirrors that create the illusion of their talent and embellish their abilities to hell; sure, they looks superior and get paid more, but which is really better? Paying over fifty dollars to see someone and gush over them, ignoring the fact that it's all the trick of the eye, or Trowa who can hang Christmas lights in his own unique way? He flips onto the tree and walks across the electric lines causally, meanwhile dropping candy to the children underneath him watching in awe. One eye may not have the ability to raise the entire stadium or the articulation to gain the attention of every person in room but he is able to make kids smile, and that's more than most.  
  
Then, there's food. Though many see this as a worthless skill that requires no talent other than simply throwing some random things in the oven and waiting, it's their ignorance speaking. You can't require perfection out of a person because human nature is too easily fickle and changeable. You can train some guy in Harvard for years for him to become the best damn lawyer in the world, but odds are that he'll become a lying bastard or suddenly decide to pursue a career in acting by going into Broadway, only to realize in his old and gray years that he can't sing his way out of a paper bag. Food on the other hand, cannot change on you. Take the green leaf of a lettuce for example; you can judge the quality and texture of that single leaf just by feeling and inspecting it. It can't trick you and it can't disguise its flaws to impress you in hopes that you'll throw it into the soup with the almighty carrot sticks. If it's good, it's good and if it's less than desired, it's that way without any pretenses.  
  
Sure, many may use that as an example of how easy it is, but it's hardly the truth. See, perfection exists in knowing the food, choosing the best qualities, and knowing how to use all those skills in a perfect blend. Yeah, it's easy to find the best ingredients and yet, during the process of the cooking, if a person does not know how to put that single ingredient to its best use and let, no, manipulate its unique taste to spread out dominantly in any single bites, then the good or bad of the ingredient makes no difference; its use is butchered in the cooking transition anyway. If a single bite cannot determine the different tastes between say, fresh strawberries and canned, then it's not perfect. If a person cannot flavor the freshly squeezed lemon juice in the red wine that is poured generously over the tenderly cooked chicken breast, then it's useless. If someone is foolish enough to mix the slightly sweet and yet, subtle taste of a tried bay leaf with the heavy spices of pepper, salt, and grated onions, then that person is a fool for not letting his guests savor the full extent of his ingredients' capabilities.  
  
Sure, the majority of the population has this silly belief that cooking is easy and everyone can do it. Those are the same people who has never tasted real cooking. If they can be completely content with a hamburger from any fast food restaurant and call it food, never tasting how thoroughly cooked beef can enhance the favor of roasted onions and the fresh, crisp lettuce that is tucked in carefully between two freshly toasted slices of bread, then they've never tasted anything. I don't blame these people; this concept is completely beyond those people who rush to their work and to pick their kids up from softball practice, never once stopping to enjoy the common things around them. They might think that it's easy, but of course, they've never really had time to truly appreciate the simple things and see them in their true light. Food to others is just a simple commodity, nothing to really be in awe of or to waste time over. However, to me who sees the value of every single tomato, cooking is an art and my perfect world.  
  
I can ignore my looks and my chance to be taken seriously, but focusing on this one aspect of my life is the core of my being. You might laugh at how serious this is, but of course, you're probably one of those who has never tasted how wonderfully harmonized the taste of a few choice picked ingredients can be. It's like music, creating a perfect melody that vibrates through the music hall. The scent and aroma of my cooking flows throughout the entire kitchen and make me appreciate how my own instruments can bring heaven to someone's life in one single bite. My piano is my stove; my flute is my spatula, my violin is my pans, my music scores my ingredients, and they all come together in perfect harmony.  
  
This is what I live for; this is what I know I want to do for the years to come. To bring a taste of heaven into everyone's senses.  
  
Duo Maxwell's Christmas wishes 12/18/02  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's almost Christmas, snowflakes are seen dancing among the rushing pedestrians, tempting them to temporarily halt their Christmas shopping and to stick out their tongues in hopes to capture that one deliciously icy snowflake. These are the times that bring us together whether we realize it or not, when God seemingly has pushed the pause button on his VCR for busy businessmen and mothers who are normally engulfed in their individual duties to suddenly stop in their tracks, finally truly regarding the world around them for the first time that year. The season is embellished by bright lights and the smiles of total strangers who suddenly seem closer than family. Everyone is similarly filled with the coziness that fuels the slight spring in their steps and the cheerful sparkles evident in each pair of eyes.  
  
Me, I love this season of jolliness. After a year of hard work, I can at long last, bask in the warmth that seems to prevail during this holiday. This year is no different either. The smiles are genuine, the laughter joyful, and the life never better. We are young and we fully appreciate this fact especially during Christmas. Trowa, with his amazing talents is currently tying a string to fasten the strand of lights on the roof. It wouldn't have seemed abnormal if one of his legs wasn't currently hooked on the streetlight and his body wasn't twisted to such a degree that his face was parallel to his foot. Admiring his own handy work, another strand of red and green streamers is found draped across his free foot, ready to be used. I love that boy!  
  
Yep, it's definitely looking cherry here with streamers, a huge Christmas tree, and the best of all...what's underneath that green haven, the presents! Seriously, I'm willing to go and shake every single one if there were no threats of explosives within their harmless exteriors. Honestly, I wouldn't put anything over Wufei after that China bowl incident, but I would certainly think that I redeemed myself after I destroyed Quatre's cookies in another neatly gold foil wrapped package, but no....that guy just had to have that stick up in his ass.  
  
"Duo..step away from that tree slowly, or I will seriously call John over and tell her to stand under the mistletoe in the entrance until you finally decide to go home."  
  
Why does everyone want to ruin my fun? I was only attempting to hang the string of popcorn on the tree and not thinking at all about the tempting packages that are wrapped in mesmerizing colored paper, seemingly pleading for me to release them from their restricting confinements.. Ok, fine I was trying to sneak a little peek into one of them but it wasn't my fault! Hilde did a crappy wrapping job and yet, her printing abilities amaze me. The gift was practically seeping through its coverings and the big letters "Duo" still called out to me, Being victimized here!  
  
"Relena, you call him..her and I swear, I will start to grope Wufei so much, he will decide to join us in the dark side. Don't tell me it's impossible because I've seen the way he looks at my ass..."  
  
"MAXWELL!!!" Wufei, who is annually forced into the Christmas season by us "crazy, childish ignoramuses" is apparently more in tune with the jolly spirit this year by painting his face red, or it might just be him blushing. I really can't tell with him shaking my shoulders side to side like that...wheeeeeeeeee I'm getting dizzy! He's way too sensitive about his sexuality sometimes.  
  
"Wufei! Stop!" Here is the perfect example of how a Wufei blinded by anger and embarrassment will forever be more powerful than an alarmed Quatre. This seems to be an unspoken and unwritten rule of the universe or something, which is an unfortunate thing at this moment because versions of sugarplum fairies started dancing in my head, accompanied by a purple polka- dotted elephant that was just plain weird even on my scale.  
  
However, after a while, this blood rushing to the head thingy is just not very comfortable and when Wufei looked like he had two nostrils, I knew the time has arrived fore me to stop him. Attempting to push him away, I managed to detach myself from his grip, but also tripped over Hilde's god annoying present in the process....  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!" And the next thing I knew, the sugarplum fairies were fanning me with... Victoria Secret magazines? Submerged under an extremely uncomfortable ocean of green, my eyes finally started focusing while the spinning room gradually decided to kindly stop at one location and stopped messing with my head!  
  
"Duo, oh my God are you ok?" Somewhere in the deep, deep depths of my mind, I vaguely heard someone ask and the familiar panicky voice brought some charity back into my throbbing mind. Suddenly, I realized three things.  
  
One: what I thought was a sugarplum fairy was actually a concerned Quatre, but I knew that my eyes would never mistaken barely clothed babes for anything else and indeed, he was waving an issue of the Victoria Secret Catalogue. Why he has it, and why was Trowa blushing when he saw the issue Quatre held, I really don't want to know.  
  
Two: I was lying in, or rather, on top of what used to be a Christmas tree and one of the plastic snowflakes was seriously getting on my nerves by poking me in my ribs.  
  
And three: I was about to sneeze my head off because a tinsel is tickling me right above the nose. However, there are five faces gazing at me worriedly and being way too close for my comfort to my unbelievably itching nose. It's the most unbearable pain, but I'm willing to resist the urge for 5 seconds so they can move their stinking heads out of my face!  
  
5...4... ok, never mind then, I feel much better now but they look rather sick. I felt a small twinge of guilt for a second, but that was quickly fleeing as it finally registered to me completely that I have ambushed my tree. My well decorated tree.. The tree that protected all my presents from the desperately unloved people of the world, and the tree that I loved with a passion! I have never wanted to part with this lovely tree and though my mind sometimes traveled down that horrible path, I never thought we would be separated so cruelly.. How can I live with this pain?  
  
Easy, time to get a new tree.  
  
Pointedly ignoring the murderous glares of the other five who are rubbing at their faces furiously as if I was infectious or something, I attempted to run out the shop knowing that my tree exists just outside that door while less than pleasant things awaited me if I stayed here a moment longer..like certain death for the crushed gifts and their favorite ornaments. I'm pretty sure that I successfully flattened Relena's little snowman that said: "I'm not cold, I just plain don't like you." on my less than soft descend down. I never really liked that smug bastard of an ornament anyway.  
  
Wait... my back just popped, that's not good.  
  
"Relena! Quatre! Anyone!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
With my back in order again and my lecture about responsibility and grace over and done with, I was finally released into the civilized world. It is here where people don't actually mind my actions. Of course, they also didn't know me very well and are deadly fearful that I would come and slobber on them. I do take offense at that because I would consider giving them big kisses, but I would never ever slobber on them!  
  
"Baka." A smug and slightly amused voice effectively causes me to reconsider skipping in tune along with the melody of jingle bells heard from the open doors of Sears. These are the times when I rethink my plans of ever growing up and impressing people with my sophistication because think about it, do you even see it working? Close your eyes and picture it..  
  
There, I thought so, it's impossible.  
  
I would probably have died of embarrassment for the millionth time if it wasn't for the fact that I was too high on the Christmas spirit and caffeine to really care about what the hell anyone thought. Besides, I was here determined to find the perfect tree, and I will not be deterred by mere teasing in some foreign language that I don't even recognize.  
  
But the hint of affection in his usually cold voice and the warmth that spread throughout my body did help a lot...  
  
"Heero! You're just in time to help me find the perfect Christmas tree!" I spun around excitedly with a smile that I'm pretty sure can affect even him. Happiness is contagious, you know. My efforts paid off when I was rewarded by the tiniest hint of a smile in his eyes and tugging at his mouth, so kissable and tempting..so close and....  
  
Thank God it's chilly today.  
  
"Really? Do I have to?" Heero looked at me and suggestions of his amusement became less and less veiled within his cobalt eyes. All of a sudden, the pain in my body was completely and utterly forgotten, considered as unimportant when compared to his voice. It seems that the joy of Christmas can affect even the most stoic of men.  
  
"Or you can be bored without me here to brighten up your day." I quipped as I slowly nudged Heero's sleeves much like what an eager little child would do when he wants grandma's cookies. I can be cute at times, or at least by my own humble opinion.  
  
"Do I have a choice?"  
  
"Nope." I chirped with near irritating cheerfulness and he answered my answer with an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Santa has evidently decided to give me my present early this year. Apparently, being good does pay off..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"As you can see, this is one of our top little numbers. The branches are strong and plentiful with a lot of space to hang any ornaments. You will not regret taking this baby home!" An old man covered practically from head to toe in what looked to be a large white fur coat animatedly pointed to a Christmas tree. We have to agree with him, it did have great branches.  
  
..unfortunately, branches were about the only thing it had.  
  
Briefly gazing Heero's way, I can see how absolutely incredulous he looked when regarding the cotton ball man, as we secretly called him, when he continued to breathlessly advocate the superiority of this tree, completely overlooking the fact that there was not a single spot of green on its pathetically bare branches.  
  
"But we were more or less thinking of something that isn't so...worn." I politely interrupted him, squeezing as much tact as possible into my words. But trust me, tact was the last thing on my mind right now.  
  
"What he means is that we want a tree that can last the ride home without dying." Heero coolly added, oh so helpfully. The cotton ball man instantly looked offended at Heero's callous words as if a relation to the tree, and made me suspect that he had no life of his own.  
  
"I'm sure it's very nice, but I just want something simple and such a..um...beauty of nature would be degraded if reduced to reside in my humble abode." I cut in hastily when a staring match ignited between Heero and the snubbed man. No matter how much the cotton ball man got on my nerves, I really didn't want the guy to die of blindness before I get my perfect tree.  
  
Taking my words seriously, he looked slightly less evaluating and critical of us two. However, obviously not dissuaded from his goal, he further pushed for us to buy this stick that can barely pass for a tree.  
  
"Well, as we in this business say, less green, less bark-y." And instantly, cotton ball man collapsed under the force of his own laugher, being the only one even near appreciative of his cleverness. It got to the point when it became too painful to watch and I joined him in his chuckles, except the noises coming from me sounded forced and similar to that of a dying animal.  
  
  
  
"Ha..ha..ha..and ha..." Open mouthed and awkward, I softly elbowed an emotionless Heero to follow my example, only to receive a disgruntled grumble in reply.  
  
"You are pretending to laugh..right?" He shifted near me and whispered skeptically into my ear.  
  
"Oh, the tears are real.."  
  
Completely giving up in my quest, my shoulders were slumped and my eyelids were aching. This was the tenth tree that this annoyingly idiotic man has presented to us, and between three being only branches, two that were almost parallel to the ground it rested upon and one that looked more like a cylinder than an cone, the rest were no improvements to my already jaded patience. I was just about to give into the attractive image of Heero as a human pillow when I suddenly spotted it..  
  
Standing tall and grand, the other trees seem to be mere shadows compared to its magnificence. It stood in the middle, perfectly symmetrical, its intimidating figure automatically alienated it from the other trees that were not even worthy of touching it. I fell in love..  
  
Staring breathlessly and lightheaded at my discovery, I yanked on Heero's arm and pointed at my find with a trembling finger. After so many attempts and failures in the past few hours, it feels surreal now looking directly into the very one that I was searching for. I'm sure Heero feels just as relieved as I did because I distinctly heard his breath catch in his throat before being released slowly.  
  
"Looks like we found it... Duo.."  
  
Heero's voice, hushed with hints of bewilderment woke me from my splendor. Too preoccupied with admiring our tree, he didn't notice my astonished gaze on his face nor heard my surprised gasp at his words.  
  
He said my name..for the first time...  
  
  
  
To be continued in part 2  
  
  
  
Note: this part might be redone later, unless people actually like it. 


	9. The Duo Christmas Spirit Part 2

Several people have remarked on how "Duo's Christmas Wish" is very deep and well, unexpected. What can I say? Oops? See, I finally had the chance to reread every single of my chapter one after the other continuously and suddenly realized that the Duo I've put on paper seemed too much like a hormonal driven obsessive.. well, you get the point. So, during a momentary lapse, I decided to put in this little passage to one: give him more depth and to prove that he was capable of doing other things than cooking and drooling. Two: It was to prove how much he loves...big capitalize LOVES to cook. I mean, I can't cook for the life of me, but I can make him sound like he knows what he's doing, can't I?  
  
For those who are slightly put off by the deepness and pensiveness of that whole thing, I promise that the humor in what's to come will definitely make up for it or more. Of course, when we really get to know Heero other than the person who might, or might not be interested at Duo, there might be something that I'll do to define his character too. I'm sorry! I just can't have like, underdeveloped main characters! Seriously, if you're interested, look at my other story and see what I mean. So much angst and mood swings that I don't know what I was on. But hey, I liked how I portrayed Heero in that.  
  
OH YES! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! You like my story! I don't have much time to look at the reviews or go on ff.net now but the last time I checked, I was over 100 reviews! More than I expected ^___^ thank you to all the reviewers and rest assured, I will get the time to reply to you people in an upcoming chapter.  
  
Warning: Bashing of popular culture...again. No one should really be surprised. Also, the fact that you're reading a Christmas story in February is some indication of my lack of time. So sorry!  
  
Chocolate Covered Autumns  
  
Chapter 9 A Very Duo Christmas Part 2  
  
"You ok buddy?" Looking forward from my current station from behind the trunk of the heavy tree, I watched as a way too quiet Heero struggled with a patch of green needles and seemingly losing the battle. The forces of nature against Heero, I really don't think we need to go there.  
  
"...." No sounds, not even a peep was heard from the figure in front of me, dragging the tip of the tree as we toiled to get it into the truck I've borrowed for just an occasion. Is he mad that he's forced to do this after the cotton ball man declared us the complete manifestation of all that is tasteless? I am seriously starting to wonder about that guy and his concept of beauty and such. When we were leaving, and without an offer to help from the bastard might I add, he was gently caressing the rejected tree's naked branches, whispering words of endearment and comfort. I heard something about "big ignorant tasteless men hurting feelings" before I literally dragged Heero out of there with me.  
  
"Heero? Why are you so quiet?" To tell the truth, it's a bit unnerving to see such a pensive and quiet Heero, even worse than the usual pensive and anti-social Heero who chirps in once and awhile to insult my intelligence or cooking.  
  
"I'm going to have to resort to drastic measures if you don't open that mouth of yours soon!" My eyes were twitching at the absolute silence that surrounded us. I hate the dark and I hate silence when I'm in the darkness because that just makes it the second most terrible combination after being hungry in the silence of the darkness. Trying desperately to fill the emptiness with my own loud and aggravating voice, I ignored the franticly shaking head of Heero. If he wants me to stop, he can use something normal people call speaking up..  
  
"JINGLE BELLS! JINGLE BELLS! JINGLE ALL THE WAY! OH WHAT FUN IT IS TO DASH..." I can tell you right now, my singing can wake the dead if I really tried. This apparently isn't one of those times because from what I can tell, Heero merely tensed and quickened his steps. Well, if that didn't work...  
  
"Heero, have I ever told you what wonderful eyes you have, and how pretty it would look.. I don't know...accompanied by nothing but a pair of boxers? Even more so after I rip them off with my teeth slowly...and gently..."  
  
Mentally inserting welcoming images and evil giggles here.  
  
"I mean it's so cold and lonely in the dark right now and I'm sure that I can find several ways to warm you up quite nicely if you'd only ask."  
  
Still no coherent sound besides for the slight protests of a man in pain.  
  
"Chocolate syrup, handcuffs and maybe a blindfold?! Brilliant! Wow Heero, I never thought you had it in you..." I was enjoying this slight advantage I have with Mr. Mysterious and by using the sultriest voice I can muster up with laughter just threatening to overspill in my throat, I felt so deviously wanton. Of course, this spontaneous plan also has its disadvantages, and one of them is currently making a tent in my jeans from the disguised truth in my joking exterior. Here goes one for the mother load, whatever that means.  
  
"Never knew you were so adventurous... mmmm, I like this new side of you. I am Heero, all man and sex walking on two feet, do hear me roar!" Barely able to squeeze the last sentence out with the same heated tone, I would have collapsed in laughter if not for the tree on my shaking shoulders.  
  
"Dammit Baka! I can't talk becau.mmm the needles get in my mou...mmm." Oops, I should have noticed that he was hidden in the branches. Oy.. at least his current preoccupied state will grantee that he wouldn't be able to come and choke me right now. Wait..Instant light bulb!  
  
"Hey, Heero, are you doing anything this Christmas Eve?" I purposely did not look towards him, or make it known that I heard him the first time about the branches getting in the way of his speech.  
  
More sounds of a man struggling with his doomed fate despite the hands of destiny, or in this case, branches deterring his determination.  
  
"By your silence, I will assume that you're not doing anything. That does it then! No one should spend Christmas Eve with no plans. You're coming to my party!"  
  
Once again, I was met with silence other than a few muffled sounds that I couldn't make out, or tried not to.  
  
"It's settled then!" I said in a mischievous tone and turned around to bask in the calming stillness that engulfed us. It was such a lovely night...  
  
"muuuuuuuufffffmmmmm!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dammit! This chef insisted on taking me on a tour of his entire kitchen!" A subtly apologetic Heero said as he stepped into the doorway of A Little Piece of Heaven, cheeks flushed from the attacks of the chilling air outside in the streets. It was around 9 at night and we looked up from our stations on the couch or in the kitchen drinking spiked eggnog, just in time to see his obvious annoyance. As usual, a bad day turned good as soon as I saw him, and yes, I was having a very bad day..  
  
"Not to mention the 20 chefs that happened to be in the kitchen."  
  
"No problem, we don't mind." I said calmly with a cheeky wave towards his direction while mentally damning Hilde's ancestors to hell for her sniggers at my statement. Ok, fine, I admit it...I was in complete shambles as soon as the clock hit 6 and no image of a messy haired Adonis was sighted anywhere near. I screamed, I cried, I committed suicide... there, happy? Ok, maybe it wasn't that bad, but it was hell for anyone who was around me at that time.  
  
See, this really wasn't my idea of an ideal Christmas. Usually, Quatre and Trowa would disappear during the middle, say when we're all enjoying our presents, and would be found the next morning drunk and tied together with the ribbons used for decorating presents. Unfortunately, that's traditionally the only thing that is on them and usually fails to strategically cover their unmentionables. We always have to draw straws to pick the victim who finds the source of the snores. But when this happens, at least I have Wufei, Hilde, and Relena to support my sanity and the party's livelihood. Well, as we all know, that changed this year. I haven't seen Wufei for around two minutes and Relena has long disappeared. Wufei's little train that previously couldn't obviously discovered his dormant skills with Relena's tracks this year.... so to speak.  
  
I don't even want to think about the noises I'm hearing behind that tree right now.  
  
"Why would you work on Christmas Eve?" A curious Hilde asked as Heero winced and shifted his attention shiftily when various uncensored body parts were spotted sporadically between the branches of our artistically decorated tree.  
  
"Don't mind them; they're um..enjoying their Christmas together. Let's move to the other side of the room. Please." She said with slight desperation in her plea. I can tell this is getting to her too, being also a singleton. Yes, Bridget Jones is our goddess and we worship the ground that she walks on.  
  
"Well, I'm usually the only one willing to work during Christmas while the others are enjoying their day off. And many chefs would like this opportunity to display their Christmas spreads."  
  
"Ah, that's a shame, because if you came earlier, you would actually see a party." The sarcasm dripping in my voice, I stared venomously at the back closet where giggles were heard.  
  
"I would say that this is enough of a party for me.." Dry humor embellished Heero's words as he followed my train of thought, obviously catching that loud groan from the closet also. The phone rang in perfect concord at that moment and thankfully hid some of the four letter words I should never have heard from sweet Quatre's mouth, especially directed to Trowa in that matter. I'm praying that "big boy" referred to Trowa's height.. and had absolutely no references to where the sun doesn't shine.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get it." Said an eager Hilde, probably loving the fact that her family will provide some sort of a normal gathering for her after this fiasco. You think if I begged and offered a raise, she'd let me go with her?  
  
Probably not...  
  
"Oh yes Trowa, bend!"  
  
Meeting Heero's amused gaze, I made a cutting gesture across my neck and pointed to behind the tree, earning a smirk from him and a concurring nod.  
  
"And here I thought you were the dominating one of the two, Trowa!" I screamed cheerfully, stopping all rustles behind the needles for a second.  
  
"Or can big boy not handle it?" Compared to my sassy tone, Heero's words were less playful, filled with more sarcasm and subtle humor. A shocked and seemingly scandalized gasp was heard that was noticeably Quatre. Needless to say, that earned both of us a chuckle.  
  
"Heero..."  
  
A deadly and cold voice that was distinctly but rarely Hilde stopped us in the middle of our merry making. It would have scared the crap out of me if not for the fact that it was directed to Heero.  
  
"What?" Seeming defensive to whatever accusation Hilde was about to make on his part, Heero looked guardedly towards the girl standing tall at a mere 5 foot with her hands on her sides, looking exactly like a disappointed mother.  
  
"Remember Tommy?" The grimace from both of us automatically answered her question.  
  
"Well, I'm not exactly sure but due to some story that and I quote, "a big bad man" told him, Tommy is afraid of Santa, the only name that can supposedly stop his trouble making for more than a few minutes. Do you know how unhappy his parents are that he wouldn't go near the tree and refuses to come out of his room?"  
  
Wow, I didn't think Heero's threat was that bad. Of course, I never did ask him specifically what he said. The same thing evidently occurred to Hilde also as she glanced warily at said man.  
  
"What exactly did you tell him about Santa? All I heard was something about reality shows and such through the phone. The poor woman was hysterical."  
  
We were both a little put off by the uncharacteristically wicked smirk that slowly found its way to Heero's face, meanwhile creating uproar in my lower hemisphere. An involuntary whimper escaped my lips... it was an unquestionably naughty smile..  
  
"Not exactly..."  
  
"What then?" The annoyance that crept into Hilde's voice at his hesitation was created more due to curious irritation than any actual consideration for Tommy. We'd strangle the kid if we could.  
  
"I just told him that Santa had a spare job on the other 364 days which he's not busy." If likely, his smirk got even wider and sinister. That was when all the groaning behind closet doors and trees failed to hide my own whimpers and my effort to slowly conceal myself behind a fern of an ideal height.  
  
"Heero, if you don't finish, I am going to grab you and kick you into next week." Both Hilde and I were seriously annoyed but for different reasons which I'm thankful no one besides for me, myself and I know.. and maybe the fern.  
  
"Fine! I told Tommy that he also dresses in drag on his free days and was a stand in double for Anna Nicole."  
  
Oh my dear God and my fellow demented souls.. that was cruel.  
  
I've found my soul mate at last...  
  
"You didn't!" A panic-stricken Hilde glanced at Heero, not being as appreciative of the story as I was. Under our amused glances, her expression turned from shock, to disbelief and finally, to lethal. That gaze has got to be the equivalent of the most successful cold shower I've ever been forced to have.  
  
"Well then, you're going to deal with the consequences." Her voice left no room for debate or protests. I looked towards Heero in pity and knew without a doubt that I would not like to be in his shoes at the moment. A determined Hilde at times is worse than a frenzied Relena.  
  
"And Duo, since you seemed so admiring of his actions, you're going to help him."  
  
I gulped and mentally wrote my last will and testament while it became Heero's turn to look at me with compassion. Glancing at the mutual fear that was evident in both our eyes, we instinctively took our iced drinks and in quick strides, poured them behind the tree without looking at things that were definitely not taught in the bible.  
  
It at least stopped the clapping and whistling for a while.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the way to Tommy's house, Hilde instructed us to gather some supplies and along with each stop, I can almost literally hear both Heero's heart and mine sink deeper into our stomachs. You might joke about how two grown man is afraid of a little girl, but then I would invite you into this car and take a look at the torture devices that our sadistic little tyrant has collected.  
  
A Santa costume, several oversized pillows, a large plain pillow bag, and the cream to top this all off, white wigs and beard. Let the wheels turn, baby and see what your genius minds can conjure up.  
  
No...it's not that we're going to a holiday strip club or a fancy costume party. Trust me, I've asked.  
  
The car finally rested at a two story house painted in sunny yellow and surrounded by a perfect lawn. I wondered if anyone would be surprised if within an hour, a naked guy runs out while stripping himself of his jolly old red suit. No matter, if we're reduced to that, then it will probably be the best action that these mundane neighbors have seen in years.  
  
And if it's Heero, then guess who will be attempting to tackle him?  
  
But enough with the joking and let's consider the seriousness here. You think that these neighbors would be considerate enough to lend a hiding place for two nice men? Preferably for the next few years?  
  
"Ok, now between you two, decide who will get to wear the pants in the relationship."  
  
No pun intended? Sure..  
  
Heero looked at me and I stared at him, neither willing to surrender the hard earned dignity painstakingly gathered after the embarrassment that is high school crushes and college parties that regained somberness in another room, another dormitory, another college that was in another state.  
  
Ok, maybe it's just because I don't want to look fat, but hey, dignity comes second.  
  
"You do it." Heero said firmly, more of a statement than an actual request. Nothing can get me to do this unless it revolves stripping, a bar, and Heero as the only audience.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It's your fault"  
  
"I did it to help you."  
  
"...."  
  
"You."  
  
"...."  
  
"See, you put this leg in this hole here, and the other leg in the remaining hole."  
  
"Not funny."  
  
"I agree, you might confuse the pant legs with the sleeve, I'll have to be clearer."  
  
"..."  
  
"You owe me for the Christmas tree incident."  
  
"..."  
  
"And for the entire Wufei and Relena matchmaking episode."  
  
"Do you always talk this much when you're desperate not to do something?"  
  
"Mostly, want to find out?"  
  
"I'm waiting to see how long it would take before the sexual favors start to pour in."  
  
"Pretty damn close."  
  
"Anything involving a football stadium and literal public displays of affection?"  
  
"We don't have that long."  
  
"True, survival is thin at its best after this." (1)  
  
"So, you'll do it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"..."  
  
"Braid boy here..can't hide that?"  
  
"Scissors?"  
  
"Don't sound so hopeful."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Yep, you're pretty much screwed."  
  
"Smug bastard."  
  
"Only the only way to be a bastard."  
  
"You're evil."  
  
"No, evil is an unconscious power. I do this to you intentionally. That makes me cunning."  
  
"..."  
  
"How long do you think Hilde will buy this argument before we have to step out there?"  
  
"Don't know, do try to continue please."  
  
"Why? You wear the red pants in the relationship, don't depend on me."  
  
"... Britney Spears lover."  
  
"Gasp! How dare you! That was below the belt and any form of dignity."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"That isn't enough. Hilde! Heero's ready to play Santa now!"  
  
"Hate you."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My kingdom for a camera and anything that's better for a camcorder! Heero with a pot belly stomach and silver hair is to die for! The day that I think Santa is attractive is the day I turn celibate but I might just have to rethink that after helping Santa baby here change into his getup. Santa works out.. wow.  
  
"For the record, I hate you all and I was forced into this so in case anyone asks..." At the smug smiles on our faces, he sighed in defeat and mumbled disjointed sentences about closing down restaurants and dancing on our graves. I really couldn't tell, being too busy laughing.  
  
"Ok, so where do I go now?" He looked at Hilde, looking perfect in the role of poster boy for misery.  
  
"Well, it's now a quarter to midnight, so we have around 15 minutes to prepare for when Tommy will be awaken."  
  
"What more do we have to do?" I asked pointedly at Hilde, ignoring the glares of Heero when I said "we"  
  
"Well, we'll have to try and get Heero into the chimney, at least half way there so he doesn't have to show his face that much. Even with the beard and wig, he's still too easily recognizable with those eyes."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
If anyone can hear me up there, I forgive you for all the malicious jokes you've played on me in the past, because this is just priceless..  
  
"Why can't we just dim the lights or something?" The closest thing I've seen to panic appeared on Heero's face, and I would really love to feel sorry for him but that's on my to-do list after laughing hysterically and getting brutally murdered by a blue-eyed St. Nick.  
  
"Because Tommy's afraid of the dark."  
  
"Fuck."  
  
"Too late now, Heero, you should have offered when we were in the car."  
  
Is it so wrong to enjoy this so much?  
  
Ouch! Apparently it is.  
  
"Ok, get in! there should be enough room for you to squeeze in." With a combination of persuasive words and forcefully shoving, Heero unwillingly crawled into the old fashioned fireplace with only his lower body displayed through the available space.  
  
"How's it in there?" As funny as this situation is to me, I still couldn't help but be worried for the poor guy, doomed because he doesn't have a braid to call his own. The worry was hinted at in my voice, making it one of the reasons why he can't scream at me later or so I would like to hope.  
  
"Do they ever clean this place?" A muffled and irate voice was heard followed by a great sneeze and several inappropriate words that makes me glad of our first amendment rights and that we still have five minutes before waking up anyone in the house.  
  
"Not since they moved in a decade ago." Said a cheerful Hilde and at my disbelieving glare, she giggled.  
  
"Why do you even need him? Why couldn't you have just gotten two wooden sticks and pretended it to be the legs? You really can't see the actual Santa."  
  
"We need a talking Santa."  
  
"Why?" Despite the dust storm and filth that must be in that place, Heero still asked the question that was circling above our heads. Curiosity might not kill the cat, but it will certainly earn a few sneezes and interesting threats.  
  
"Because...we need the ACTUAL Santa to reassure Tommy that he's got NOTHING to do with ANNA NICOLE..." Stressing each word that she believed relevant, I cringed at the emphasis she placed into her answer and I'm sure Heero did too in his own little compacted space.  
  
"Hush! Here he comes!" Footsteps on the stairs accompanied by several whines of "I don't want to" and "she's scary mommy!" alerted us of our stations as we rushed towards the kitchen, making sure to leave a splinter of light shining through from the living room. It was just to make sure that everything's going according to plan but honestly, the majority of our reasoning was just for entertainment purposes only.  
  
And to remember this for the rest of our lives or use to tease Heero endlessly. Whichever comes first..  
  
"Ho Ho Ho! You caught me." Hilde and I were practically squeezing each other to make sure that neither one of us explodes in uncontrollable mirth. He just sounded so deadpan and miserable that it was almost endearing! I swear, if I didn't know that that was Heero, I would have thought that old St. Nick has given up on kids and was dealing with a major hangover!  
  
"Santa?" Though the view we were provided through the barely opened door was small, the hesitant voice can only belong to Tommy with childish fear prevailing above the surprise in his words.  
  
"Yes....." As if a second thought, a very long second thought, he continued in that blank tone. "Are you happy to see me?"  
  
Meanwhile, Hilde and I were cradled in each other's arms while slowly sliding down along the wall towards the ground, shaking in silent laughter. Such a attitude saying these words were awkward to say the least and it only created this irresistible urge for me to go in and hug the living daylights out of the poor suffering guy who obviously has no idea what to do.  
  
"Mommy... I'm scared." Tommy's voice was followed by various murmured comforts that we couldn't perceive from such a distance away, but what Heero said came loud and clear.  
  
"Well, are you scared because a..." he coughed at this point and I can almost hear the amusement, or is it embarrassment in his voice? "big bad man told you I was um.." Looking for the right words without actually frightening the child with the scary name, he unfortunately came up short.  
  
"...a big bad woman in my spare time?"  
  
This oh so eloquent speech was followed by several loud sneezes which I'm sure, shook the entire fireplace in a dust storm. However, the mental picture of Heero's adorable performance with two visible red legs and the rest of him hidden, accompanied by such a deadpan voice saying all these uncharacteristic things is just too cute for words! A snicker escaped my lips and quickly, Hilde's hand came to muffle my mouth but she too was having a hard time controlling her own amusement.  
  
"Yes.. He was a very terrible and mean man." Tommy said, with a resolute and accusing tone, implying in his words that Santa shouldn't visit the big, bad Heero this year. The discomfited coughing that came from the chimney only further fueled our fun in the sanctuary of the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, he was... and anyhow, it isn't true so you can go to sleep now!" Finally some panic was sensed in the rushed words and I was getting a feeling that he was truly going to suffocate either from the dust, or the self-realization of what he was truly doing at that moment has finally hit him on the head.  
  
"Go..now!" The urgency in his voice finally tipped the adults that it was time to go quickly before something that was very painful descend upon them. With lots of pushing and tearful goodbyes from a dedicated Tommy and a curt grunt from his idol, they parted ways finally.  
  
...and all hell broke out.  
  
"Oh my god!" Equally tearful, we stumbled out of the kitchen supporting each other and the laughter that has been bubbling inside us for the past few minutes erupted with a vengeance. Neither of us realized the unfitting quietness that was in the direction of the fireplace and to tell the truth, nor cared because it was just too rich a moment to give up.  
  
After the commotion was calmed, Heero's voice finally disrupted our reverie and called us back into the real world where he was still in the fireplace and we were laying on the ground, weak from the aftereffects of the laughter. All in all, not a very imposing scene.  
  
"I'm doomed. Today was destined to be the day from hell." He said in such a grave and solemn voice that we couldn't help but chuckle again. Picturing the displeasure in his face for not being taken seriously, I decided to humor him. At least, after enduring tonight, he deserved that little respect.  
  
"It's Christmas Eve, you're with friends, the night is still young considering that we're us, and the rest of the night is dedicated to you for being such a good sport. You've made one little boy very happy for the rest of his childhood, and when we go back, we're going to make you a very happy boy with tons of food, so what about this day is fated to end in "the day from hell" now that the worse is over?" I asked, my amusement betraying the supposed sincerity of my words.  
  
"Really...the rest of the night is devoted to me?" With his head in the chimney, I can only sense the dryness in his tone.  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"Well then, get ready because I'm going to make sure that you follow through on your words."  
  
"Be happy to. What do you want us to do?" Hilde, after finally gathering enough energy to prop herself up on her elbows, asked while she wiped a stray tear from her eyes.  
  
"Well, first of all, you can use this night to get me out of here." If possible, the wryness in his voice became more evident.  
  
"Well, get out, get cleaned and let's get out of here!"  
  
"No, I mean get me out of here...literally."  
  
This was when we finally sensed in our clouded brains that something was amiss  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"I'm stuck.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Somewhere in another room upstairs:  
  
"Mommy, why is Santa still downstairs and what do the words he's screaming mean?"  
  
"Go to sleep Tommy, it's only a dream."  
  
  
  
1. I got this line from Shella...thanks, I thought that was perfect! I'll use the other quote you suggested another time. ^_^ 


	10. Poll Please answer!

Ok, hello everyone..and no, this isn't just a very short chapter.  
  
See, I'm very bored and on a very intense sugar high right now, so I want to ask you people a few questions, think of it being satisfying for my own twisted fan fic author mind.  
  
Good..still with me or have you left yet?  
  
See, I've gone through the story, and well am actually very, very surprised by what I wrote because not one of them to me had the same level of humor or sarcasm in it.  
  
Confused? Ok, here's a better explanation. Some chapters had more of a dry humor, (The entire conversation between Heero and Duo in chapter 9 that had no action) and some, I was just trying for pure slapstick comedy. (Wufei choking Duo, Relena with an eggbeater)  
  
So I need you people to answer a few questions of mine, because one: I need to know as reference for future chapters and two: I got a "religious" flame the other day condemning me for well, condemning the bible/religion and such which I don't really think I deserve. And last but not least, I have several ideas for chapter 10 and I don't exactly know your preferences to fill it up for more foolish comedy or my as somebody called in an email: "cynical wit" ^__^  
  
Do you readers find any of these pop culture bashings offensive? Like..are there any Britney Spears, Anna Nicole lovers out there reading this that I need to be aware of? Because you know I can just turn to say... Jessica Simpson in the future.  
  
Between wit and slapstick humor, which is better? Please choose one..don't say that they'll all fine. At least let me know a number 1 and 2.  
  
What is your favorite moment in the story? What is the funniest?  
  
Would anyone mind if I made them out to kiss next chapter? ^__^ hint hint. Yes, I know that I said this should be slow and gradual, but dammit, I like some of the readers out there want some action too!  
  
Not really a question, more like any criticisms to my writing style or topic. Because you know, I really appreciate this one due to the fact that I've never written humor before and find it much harder to do than angst. Anyone mind my style because I kinda do a combination of stream of consciousness and first person narration that might be unique and confusing to some of you out there. Especially with the randomness of it all.  
  
Nothing really...just drop me a line sometimes. I get bored and I like even numbers.  
  
Anyway, I will be having this up for a week or two, or until I get a general consensus on where to go on the next chapter. TOO MANY IDEAS! Praise me, scream at me, flash me (maybe not), or anything else. Need a vote here!  
  
Holy Cow  
  
Need to go and stare at wall now....the white paint has almost a hypnotic effect to it... 


End file.
